Et Finalement
by ST-FLEUR
Summary: GS et WC. À la découverte de sentiments cachés.
1. Default Chapter

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je ne détiens que ma passion pour les personnages de CSI. Tout ce qui est décrit dans mes histoires n'est que de la pure fiction. Mon vœux le plus cher : Que les scènes un peu plus bas se réalisent.  
  
Remerciement : À Carolyne. Girl you're the one that rocks !  
  
Le temps des plaisanteries est terminé  
  
Elle fixait la scène d'un œil attentif ne pouvant détourner le regard un seul instant. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et son cœur se brisa au même moment. Coulant un ultime regard vers celui qu'elle adulait, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Pourquoi ? Comment ? semblaient les seuls questionnements à se bousculer dans sa tête.  
  
Une voix puissante l'arracha subitement à ses réflexions " SARA ? " Elle se retourna légèrement et tenta de cacher son émoi à son interlocuteur " Que se passe t-il, encore Jim, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? " demanda t-elle confuse.   
  
" Non bien sur que non !" lui affirma Jim Brass qui l'observait bizarrement " Je me demandais simplement si tu avais entendu la déclaration du Dr.Lurie ? ". Prise de court, Sara rougit violemment et clama tout haut qu'elle venait à peine de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
" J'ai beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend ! " se sentit-elle obligé d'affirmer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle quitta promptement l'homme se tenant devant elle et manqua renverser par la même occasion Grissom qui déambulait non loin de là.  
  
Sara se dirigea en courant vers l'extérieur où rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les étoiles et la lune se fondaient dans la nuit aussi noire que l'encre. S'adossant contre la portière d'un véhicule, Sara respira avec difficulté. Il y avait maintenant 4 ans qu'elle attendait pareille confession, une lueur d'espoir qui viendrait chasser ses angoisses et ses doutes. Aujourd'hui elle avait enfin la réponse qu'elle espérait vainement. Grissom tenait à elle, il l'aimait... " Grissom " s'entendit-elle murmurer. Trouvant enfin le courage de regagner le laboratoire, elle se promit de ne point pleurer.  
  
Greg et Nick qui se chamaillaient tout en attendant les résultats sanguins pour compléter une enquête ne la virent pas s'approcher. Sara leva ses beaux yeux noisette et les observa tour à tour. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de s'amouracher de tels hommes. L'un toujours souriant, nonchalant et rigolo l'autre, franc, honnête et prêt à tout. Toutefois, l'avenir en avait décidé autrement. Sara avait donné son cœur à un homme qui n'avait jamais vraiment goûté aux joies de l'amour, un homme qui brûlait d'une passion incandescente mais qui se refusait le droit de se révéler entièrement à autrui. Elle se consumait d'amour pour ce personnage à la fois captivant et énigmatique. Sara croyait pouvoir emmener doucement Grissom à sortir de sa carapace, à se dévoiler davantage. Elle voulait qu'il lui livre les secrets de son âme et qu'il se perde enfin en elle.  
  
" Terre à Sara, terre à Sara ! " s'exclama Greg en l'observant à la dérobée " Tu sembles à des années lumières de nous ! "  
  
" Euh ! je... je, hum ! qu'elle était ta question déjà ? "  
  
" Je te demandais pourquoi tu nous dévisageais avec tant d'insistance ? "  
  
"Oh ! je vous trouvais particulièrement adorables à vous chamailler comme de vrais gamins ! " lui dit elle accompagnant sa réplique d'un large sourire comme elle seule savait le faire.  
  
" Maman pardonnes nous ! " répliqua Nick avant d'étouffer un long rire coquin.  
  
Leurs échanges furent subitement abrégés par l'arriver d'un Grissom en colère. " Sara, je veux te voir immédiatement dans mon bureau ! " ne sachant comment réagir, elle leva mollement la tête et tira la langue à ses deux comparses. Grissom haussa au même instant le timbre de sa voix et fit presque vibrer la pièce " Vous allez vous remettre au travail tout de suite et cessez de faire les mariolles ! adoptez donc pour une fois un comportement professionnel ! " aboya t-il en laissant les experts perplexes.  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais je ne tolèrerais aucunement son attitude condescendante ! " ceci fut la dernière phrase que Sara lança à ses amis avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son supérieur.  
  
Sans aucune retenue  
  
Tambourinant contre la porte, Sara fulmina. Elle ne pouvait retenir sa colère ni son désespoir plus longtemps. Grissom savait la mettre hors d'elle-même. Cette fois l'orage allait éclater ...  
  
"Entre Sidle ! " lui intima Grissom. Sara n'avait aucune intention de lui obéir tout au contraire, elle mit les mains sur ses hanches en signe de défi " Que me veux-tu ? " L'homme accusa le coup en retirant ses lunettes " En fait, j'ai besoin d'un cobaye et je te crois la parfaite candidate ! " lui lança t-il simplement.  
  
Cobaye, parfaite candidate... Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? " Je n'ai aucune intension d'être ton souffre-douleur Grissom. Trouve toi un autre appât ! " Grissom ne paraissait nullement accablé par le ton acerbe de Sara " De toute façon Sara tu est tenue d'effectuer les tâches qui te sont demandées ! "  
  
" Les tâches qui me sont demandées ou exigées ? " se risqua t-elle poliment à lui demander.  
  
"Sara, ça suffit ! j'en ai mare de tes petites sautes d'humeurs. Tu feras ce que je te demande ". Cette fois s'en était trop. Sara s'approcha dangereusement de Grissom et le toisa de toute sa hauteur " NON ! " prit- elle le soin de lui crier.  
  
" QUOI ? "  
  
" Non Grissom, je ne serais pas ce que tu attends de moi ! "  
  
"SARA, tu me fais perdre patience ! "  
  
" Et moi depuis longtemps j'ai perdu la mienne ! "  
  
" Ce n'est qu'un simple test pour un de mes séminaires " se défendit-il  
  
" Ouais ! je vois, toujours le travail " bredouilla-t-elle  
  
" Pardon ! "  
  
" Non -rien- je -pensais-tout- haut ! "  
  
" Allons Sara soit raisonnable " Grissom semblait résolu à convaincre Sara d'accepter sa proposition. Il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait gros.  
  
"Grissom je te l'ai déjà dit il n'est pas question que j'obtempère ".  
  
" Sara, j'ai l'impression de parler à une enfant ". La jeune femme n'allait pas accepter ce commentaire sans broncher. Prenant appui sur le bureau, elle plongea son regard de braise dans celui de Grissom.  
  
" Je suis une femme Grissom ! " sa voix venait de se faire malgré elle un peu plus mielleuse.  
  
Étonné par ce soudain changement d'intonation, le cœur de Grissom battit frénétiquement. Que se passait-il donc ! dans les yeux de ce dernier, un désir indéchiffrable naquit. Qui était cette tigresse postée devant lui?  
  
Le détaillant à son tour, elle perçut sa houle intérieure et se félicita de l'avoir ébranlé. " Grissom c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Tu prétends être un ami et pourtant tu ne fais qu'appel à moi que pour tes petites expériences ridicules !".  
  
"Ridicule ou pas, tu dois admettre que nous les scientifiques nous avons besoin d'expérimenter, d'évaluer et de démontrer ! ".  
  
"Ah ! " s'écria-t-elle "Que suis-je à tes yeux, un pantin !" sa plainte s'éleva plus forte qu'elle ne le souhaitait.  
  
" À mes yeux Sara tu es ... " et il s'interrompit comme si on l'avait giflé. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui avouer qu'elle chamboulait sont existence, qu'elle illuminait sa petite vie monotone ou devait-il simplement la regarder comme un idiot sans réagir ? Il tenta alors une réponse prudente " Euh ! tu es ma fidèle amie et celle qui me comprend "  
  
Avec ironie, Sara lui reprocha de bien traiter ses pairs. Grissom pensait depuis de nombreuses minutes et son cerveau travaillait à une vitesse phénoménale. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à formuler de phrases cohérentes " Sara - tu - es ... j'ai confiance en toi " souffla t-il. Importante pensa t- il " Oui ! tu es très importante car le laboratoire serait morne sans ta présence".  
  
" Oh ! vraiment Grissom parfois je me demande ce qui se cache sous tes grands airs d'indifférences. Tu te rends compte, nous nous connaissons depuis quelques années et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si tu feins ! " Sara baissa la tête et se mordit la langue une fois de plus. Tu finiras par demander grâce Gil Grissom !  
  
Sa dernière attaque avait porté fruit " FEINDRE ! " s'écria t-il " Je suis tel que je suis un point c'est tout ! " eut-il le courage de riposter. " Qu'attends-tu de moi enfin Sara ?". On y était presque ! Sara sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses paupières se fermer.  
  
" Ce que je désires Grissom tu ne peux me le procurer et d'abord c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir dans ton bureau ! " Grissom se déplaça et envoya valser une chaise qui se trouvait sur son passage. Empoignant Sara par le bras, il l'a secoua légèrement. Par inadvertance cependant, ses lèvres touchèrent le front de la jeune femme qui gémit sous l'impact de l'émotion.  
  
" Sara regarde moi ! " elle ne bougea pas  
  
" Sar " la voix de Grissom devint caressante " Je veux voir tes yeux, relève la tête ! ". Elle relevât son visage sans toutefois lui laisser voir son regard éperdu. Tout aussi soudainement, elle se retourna dans ses bras. L'entomologiste en profita alors pour appuyer le dos de Sara sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit une vive chaleur se répandre en elle lorsqu' une main délicate vint d'abord lui effleurer la joue, le cou puis continuant son exploration saisit au passage la pointe hérissée d'un sein. Sara n'osait remuer de peur de rompre le charme.  
  
Depuis quand avait –il le droit de la tenir ainsi dans ses bras et de la cajoler sans vergogne? Toutes pensées rationnelles lui échappa tant la peau soyeuse sous sa main répondait avec fièvre aux habiles caresses prodiguées. Rapidement, il sentit Sara frémir de plaisir " Honey, tu es douce ... si douce ! ".  
  
" Griss, je t'en prie ... " bégaya t-elle. Sara brûlait d'envie de susurrer des mots d'amour interdits.  
  
" Chhhut ! " bien que la voix ne fût qu'un souffle, Sara céda à la demande. " Tu me rend dingue, le sais-tu seulement ! ". Lorsqu'il perçut le tremblement incontrôlable de sa compagne, il su enfin qu'elle le désirait aussi désespérément que lui.  
  
Les jeux sont faits rien ne va plus  
  
Catherine se rua rapidement vers son cassier. Elle venait de terminer son quart de travail et elle était exténuée. Un cas d'une extrême violence lui avait était assigné par son supérieur. Après avoir méticuleusement amassé les preuves compromettantes, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de mettre Grissom au courant de ses dernières trouvailles. Elle se déplaça tel un félin à la recherche de l'homme en question et c'est là, dans une salle adjacente que tout bascula. Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle était d'un insoutenable érotisme. Sara se tenait dos à Grissom qui la caressait avec révérence. Reculant afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle tituba dans le couloir. Aussi vite que l'éclair, Warrick qui passait l'a rattrapa de justesse. "Que fais-tu Cath ?" Stoïque, la rouquine ne savait que répondre. "Alors ?" Retrouvant son sérieux, la professionnelle mit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avant de se tourner vers son samaritain.  
  
"Je tentais une nouvelle expérience et toi ? " accompagnant sa réplique d'une quinte de toux  
  
"Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Grissom. J'ai découverts sur la scène d'un crime, une larve qui pourrait me permettre de déterminer approximativement la date du décès de la victime".  
  
"Passionnant ! " feignit-elle. En fait, elle cogitait pour empêcher le jeune homme de repartir vers le local de Grissom. " Dis-moi Warrick, tu aurais une minute à m'accorder pour un petit entretient ? " Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
Cherchant à gagner du temps, elle lui posa mille et une questions " Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné ta candidature pour le poste qui a été proposé récemment ? "  
  
" Cath, depuis la mort de l'agent Gribbs je me sens terriblement responsable. J'essai de m'amender auprès de Grissom. De plus, tout le monde connaît mon problème de jeux" plus bas comme pour lui-même il enchaîna " Qui voudrait d'un tel exemple?" Ses beaux yeux verts avaient subitement perdu toute gaieté.  
  
Catherine n'avait pas l'intension de le laisser se morfondre trop longtemps " Warrick tu es le plus humain des experts que je connaisses. Tu as prouvé bien souvent que tu détenais beaucoup de courage et de volonté. Je respecte quand même ta décision de ne pas tenter ta chance."  
  
Réconforté par ces paroles, Warrick soupira. " Un jour peut-être lorsque je serai en paix avec moi-même j'essaierai de nouveau mais pour le moment, je me sens bien ainsi ! " Catherine n'osa plus parler.  
  
"As-tu autre chose à me demander ?"  
  
"Oui " cafouilla-t-elle " Veux-tu prendre un verre avec moi, Lindsey dort chez une amie et j'aimerai bien sortir ! " mentit-elle  
  
" Pourquoi pas ! mais d'abord je dois voir Grissom tu te souviens ?" Merde ! qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?  
  
S'assurant de n'avoir personne dans les couloirs, elle se lova contre Warrick et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Abasourdi par le geste de la jolie femme, il se laissa faire. Catherine prenait maintenant possession de sa bouche avec frénésie en approfondissant davantage son baiser. Roucoulant contre les lèvres de Catherine, Warrick l'adossa au mur le plus proche. Il scrutait intensément la passion qui déferlait dans les yeux de celle-ci. De son côté, elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux voulant savourer jusqu'au bout le désir grandissant de son confrère.  
  
Warrick emprisonna la tentatrice en la maintenant fermement. Elle pouvait sentir son ardeur tout contre elle.  
  
"Tu es flamboyante comme la passion Willows !"  
  
" Warrick j'ai envi de toi tout comme tu as envi de moi en ce moment !" lui affirma t-elle franchement.  
  
" C'est l'évidence même ma chère et comme nous l'a si bien répété Grissom, il faut se concentrer sur les preuves qui ne mentent jamais !". Secoués d'un rire franc, les deux complices quittèrent le laboratoire lestement.  
  
Quand le chat sort du sac  
  
"Réponds-moi Sara " lui ordonna t-il. "Aimes-tu ce que je te fais ?" elle ne répondit pas. Caressant un peu plus voluptueusement la poitrine offerte de Sara, Grissom réitéra sa question "Aimes-tu cela ?" Sara tenta par tous les moyens de lui montrer ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire mais la spirale de sensations était beaucoup trop intense pour elle. "Que ressens-tu en ce moment... dis-moi, veux-tu que j'arrête ? " lui demanda t-il en glissant ses paumes vers son ventre qu'il venait de dénuder. Répond... Sara répond ! un bref feulement s'échappa de sa jolie bouche en guise de réponse.  
  
"J'imagine que non !" dit Grissom haletant. Il contempla maintenant le reflet de Sara dans la fenêtre et ce qu'il découvrit l'enflamma davantage. Voulant lui communiquer son excitation, il lui pria à nouveau d'une voix rauque d'ouvrir les yeux "Regarde !". Elle se livra donc au petit supplice de Grissom. Mon Dieu ! qui est cette femme devant moi ? Oh ! j'oubliais c'est moi et ... GRISSOM !  
  
Grissom lui sourit langoureusement avant de prendre parole " J'aime la douceur de ta chair " Sara rougit. "J'aime l'odeur de ta peau nacrée " elle frissonna alors "J'aime te voir rougir ainsi et j'aimerai avoir la chance de pouvoir goûter tes lèvres". Sara s'efforça de soutenir le regard de Grissom mais sans succès. Éperdue de désir, elle voulu lui faire face et l'embrasser sur le champs toutefois, Grissom l'en empêcha. Réprimant lui- même son envi de la ployer sous pour lui faire découvrir l'extase, il se détacha d'elle à contre cœur.  
  
Le spécialiste voulait prolonger cet instant mais quelqu'un risquait de les découvrir tôt ou tard. Approchant ses douces lèvres des oreilles de Sara, il chuchota des paroles qu'elle mit du temps à comprendre puis, comme un zombie, elle s'élança vers la sortie.  
  
"Sara ! " tenta-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'échappe "Sara, je suis ..."  
  
"Tu es désolé... un pas en avant puis deux en arrière !" rétorqua-t-elle " Je connais déjà la formule Grissom ! " elle lui faisait maintenant face et il guettait ses moindres réactions. Elle avait relevé fièrement le menton, ses épaules étaient droites et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle était furieuse !  
  
Grissom se mordit la joue intérieure. Que lui ai-je dit encore ? Oh oui ! je me souviens maintenant : "Sara la science vient de faire un grand pas grâce à ta participation et l'hypothèse qui s'avérait réfutable ne l'est plus désormais ". Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé si sottement ? Pourquoi cherchait-il constamment à la blesser ? Pourquoi diable ! la désirait-il autant ? Ces suppliques dansèrent longtemps dans sa tête.  
  
Un coup frappé à la porte empêcha Sara de déverser son courroux. " Entrez !" Jim se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et il affichait un air circonspect. "Que se passe-t-il Jim ?" demanda Grissom  
  
"Je suis à la recherche de Warrick " répliqua ce dernier. "Il devait t'apporter un petit colis avant de partir chez lui !" Grissom secoua la tête en signe de négation. "Si tu le vois, j'aimerai bien lui parler !". Sur ce, il referma la porte laissant Sara et Grissom apeurés.  
  
"Grissom, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi." Sara tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence. Tout en marchant, elle avait sortit son portable. Composant un numéro fort bien connu, elle attendit. Après plusieurs sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.  
  
"Brown"  
  
"Warrick c'est Sara"  
  
"Eh Sar !"  
  
"Si j'étais toi, je reviendrais immédiatement au lab. Brass te cherche !"  
  
"J'ai oublié de donner le paquet à Grissom...d'accord dix minutes top !" Sara raccrocha et baissa les bras le long de son corps. Elle était atterrée, vaincue.  
  
L'étudiant au loin, Grissom faisait des efforts pour ne pas la ramener auprès de lui. Il voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je ne détiens que ma passion pour les personnages de CSI. Tout ce qui est décrit dans mes histoires n'est que de la pure fiction. Mon vœux le plus cher : Que les scènes un peu plus bas se réalisent.  
  
Remerciement : À Carolyne. The first one was so what ! but this one is ... well you decide. LOL  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Une suite inespérée Quelle journée ! d'abord la confession presque irréelle de Grissom puis la confrontation dans son bureau. "Je suis si fatigué mais d'abord une bonne bière froide et une douche bien chaude". Son attention fut vite attirée par autre chose. Une enveloppe avait été déposée banalement sous sa porte. De qui cela peut-il bien être ? Se demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la missive. Elle pâlit tout à coup "Non c'est impossible ! "  
  
"Sara ma chérie, Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dires. Rejoins-moi au Groove vers 9 pm."  
  
Sara ne pouvait imaginer Grissom lui donnant un rendez-vous. Comment allait- elle s'habiller ou même se comporter ? Devait-elle répondre à son invitation ou tout simplement se rétracter "Non, je dois l'affronter une fois pour toute !" s'écria t-elle avant de se mettre au lit incapable de se mouvoir davantage.  
  
Plus tard, après s'être douchée, Sara entreprit de se dénicher une tenue convenable pour l'occasion. Elle finit par choisir une robe noire moulante qui lui seyait à merveille. Remontant ses cheveux en un chignon strict, elle laissa tomber deux petites franges le long de ses tempes. Ajoutant une dernière touche à son parfait maquillage sobre, elle se mit en route.  
  
Le Groove  
  
Elle le cherchait à l'horizon sans le trouver. Elle s'impatienta jusqu'à ce qu'une main aussi légère qu'un papillon se pose sur son dos nu. Découvrant son interlocuteur, elle resta bouche bée.  
  
"Salut baby ! je vois que tu as eu mon message"  
  
"Hank !"  
  
"Tu es encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs"  
  
"Écoute moi bien crétin ! si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter je m'en vais !" elle se leva prestement et sentit des larmes perlées à ses yeux. Elle avait crût un court instant que Grissom avait tenté un rapprochement. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se demanda encore et encore si elle n'était pas devenue sotte.  
  
"Sara...je comprends ton attitude mais j'ai changé. Je tiens sincèrement à toi et je veux te récupérer ".  
  
Un rire incontrôlable s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. "Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un sale type comme toi dans ma vie ?"  
  
"Je vais te démontrer à quel point je suis un homme changé ! " Hank baissa la tête et tenta de poser sa bouche sur celle de Sara. Plus rapide que lui, elle tourna son visage déformé par la colère. "Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! ". Elle fuit si vite vers la sortie qu'elle en oublia son sac à main.  
  
"Zut mes clefs ! et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?" Elle héla un taxi et donna inconsciemment l'adresse de Nick. Elle ne voulait d'aucunes façons remettre les pieds dans ce bar infâme. Elle reviendrait chercher ses effets plus tard.  
  
Clouée devant l'immeuble où résidait Nick, elle n'entendit pas le conducteur crier. Sara espérait que le jeune homme soit à la maison " J'espère qu'il regarde ses chroniques télévisées !"  
  
Surprise, surprise  
  
Grissom se dirigeait vers l'extérieur quant-il aperçut Sara. En ouvrant la porte, il remarqua qu'elle parlait à un chauffeur de taxi.  
  
"Patientez un instant, je vous donnes votre argent dans les plus brefs délais" lui disait-elle.  
  
"Madame le temps c'est de l'argent ! mes 20 dollars ou j'appelle du renfort !"  
  
"Tenez mon brave et garder la monnaie !" répliqua Grissom. La voiture déguerpit aussitôt.  
  
"Que fais-tu ici ?" S'écrièrent-il en même temps. Sara rougit comme à son habitude et Grissom soupira "Je suis venu voir Nick !" répondirent-il en cœur "Ah bon ! " continuèrent-ils ensemble.  
  
Les yeux de Grissom s'attardaient sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Il brûlait de pouvoir goûter ces lèvres généreuses. Sara le regardait de son côté et comme si leurs pensées étaient désormais liées, elle se questionna à savoir quelle saveur aurait la bouche de Grissom sur la sienne. Une éternité passa avant que Grissom ne sursaute.  
  
"Tu avais besoin l'aide de Nick pour confirmer une de tes théories à la noix !?"  
  
"Sara, sais-tu que la distance entre deux points est une ligne droite ?" chuchota-t-il faiblement.  
  
"Co...comment ?" Sara respira plus rapidement. Elle décelait quelque chose d'étrange dans les propos de Grissom "Du désir peut-être ? Non ! " Elle secoua la tête et regarda le ciel comme si la réponse y était inscrite.  
  
Il la fixait gravement de ses yeux bleus " Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ?" Sara haleta péniblement. Comment arrivait-il à la mettre dans un pareil état ? Elle lui porta alors un regard d'une infinie douceur. Si elle ne pouvait lui avouer son amour alors au moins elle se devait de le lui faire comprendre en silence.  
  
Grissom sentit un trouble l'envahir. Les prunelles de Sara lui transperçaient l'âme. Il se sentait petit et fragile à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre d'émotion. Il vacillait, il perdait tout son contrôle. Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle le tétanisait. Hypnotisé par l'arôme de Sara, il avança sa main vers son cou et laissa courir ses doigts le long de celui-ci "Seigneur ! elle est si sensuelle le sait-elle seulement ?" Se questionna t-il.  
  
Électrisée par ce doux frôlement, Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste n'échappa aucunement à l'œil vif de Grissom. Il releva tranquillement sa main vers le crâne de sa compagne pour y défaire le chignon qu'elle avait minutieusement accomplie un peu plu tôt dans la soirée.  
  
"Tu es si jolie lorsque tes cheveux flottent au vent !" affirmât-il d'une voix étranglée. Agrippant la tête de Sara, il l'approcha contre lui. " Viens ma déesse ... viens ! ". La brunette se laissa aller contre le corps offert de Grissom trop ravie de pouvoir s'appuyer sur ce viril thorax.  
  
Il avait un fois de plus réussi à la rendre servile et empotée. Cet homme dégageait un puissant magnétisme qui ne cessait jamais de la surprendre. " Mon Dieu que cet homme est suave ! " déplora t-elle intérieurement. La réalité l'enveloppa tout à coup et Grissom repoussa tranquillement Sara "Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Il remarqua soudain qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe beaucoup trop courte qui laissait voir ses formes affriolantes. Il pouvait également discerner le galbe de ses seins lorsque sa poitrine se souleva. Même ses yeux était soulignés d'un trait noir " Tu voulais séduire Nicky c'est ça hein ?" En déduit-il "Allons répond !".  
  
"Nicky... euh ?" Sara n'était pas dupe et elle soupçonnait même Grissom d'être un tantinet jaloux. Elle venait de gagner une première manche contre Monsieur Glaçon. Ricanant malgré elle, Sara se couvrit la bouche.  
  
Grissom avait les sourcils froncés et il jouait avec ses mains nerveusement "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Sara. Tu te présente chez un homme vêtue d'une... d'une toge à une heure tardive !" réussi-t-il à balbutier. Sara n'arrivait plus à se contenir lorsqu'un fou rire dément s'empara d'elle.  
  
"Il n'y a que quelques minutes tu m'appelais ta déesse et maintenant tu crois que je suis couverte d'une toge. Excuse moi Grissom mais je me figures dans une de ces mythologies Grecque !" dit-elle malicieusement avant de rire à nouveau.  
  
Mi-figue Mi-raisin, Grissom l'interrogea à son tour "Quelle déesse serais- tu Sara ? Aphrodite, Artémis ou Athéna la guerrière ? "  
  
"En ce moment Grissom, je suis un mélange des trois !" lui répliqua t-elle sans réfléchir. Oubliant son irritation, Grissom émit un petit rire cristallin. "Je suis désolé Sar !"  
  
"Grissom je ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison car j'ai oublié mon sac au Groove" lui avoua t-elle.  
  
"Au Groove ?"  
  
"C'est un bar situé à quelques minutes de chez moi"  
  
"Oh !" elle piqua la curiosité de Grissom "Tu avait rendez-vous ?"  
  
Gênée elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge. " En fait..." Il lui coupa la parole "Ce n'est pas mon affaire Sara !".  
  
"Grissom j'ai besoin de ton aide !" Il s'avança "Qui a-t-il ?"  
  
"Pourrais-tu venir à ce bar avec moi pour que j'y récupère ma sacoche ?" Il s'inclina, puis poliment lui montra sa voiture. " En route Mlle Sidle !".  
  
Retour à la case départ  
  
"Chic endroit" dit-il en levant les yeux vers l'enseigne. Elle aurait dû savoir que Grissom ne l'aurait jamais invité dans un bar minable. Pénétrant dans la salle, Grissom se boucha les narines "Mince, quel odeur !" une sombre fumée venait de lui chatouiller le nez subitement. " Cannabis plus précisément Marijuana !". Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ce qu'elle était venue faire ici maintenant ? Sara avait honte.  
  
Grissom manqua s'étranglé lorsqu'une femme lui toucha nonchalamment les fesses. "Veuillez retirer vos mains de mon postérieur madame !". Il devint si cramoisi que Sara paniqua "Peut-être est-il au bord de l'apoplexie ! " Sara passa devant lui en lui indiquant le comptoir où elle se trouvait auparavant "C'est là-bas Grissom !".  
  
Alors que les deux collègues se dirigeaient vers le l'emplacement, il furent forcés de passer par la piste de danse. Plusieurs couples enlacés se disputaient le petit espace. Grissom retint Sara l'empêchant d'aller plus loin "Sara je ne crois pas que nous puissions éviter la cohue. Vaut mieux chercher un accoudoir et attendre !". Elle approuva en lui souriant.  
  
La piste était si bondée qu'ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se tenir l'un en face de l'autre. La même femme insolente se précipita pour harceler Grissom de nouveau. "Sar fait quelque chose ! " l'a supplia t-il. Prenant Grissom par la taille, elle l'attira à elle "Griss met tes bras autour de mes épaules ! " il s'exécuta s'en rechigner.  
  
"Je fais QUOI maintenant Sara ?"  
  
"Bouge au son de la musique !"  
  
"Sara je ne sais pas danser ! "  
  
"Alors compte et suis le rythme !"  
  
"Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois !"  
  
"Que fais-tu Griss ?"  
  
"Tu m'as dit de compter ! " leurs éclats de rire furent dissimulés par la mélodie qui s'éleva vivement. Leurs corps évoluaient en harmonie ne faisant plus qu'un. La tête appuyée confortablement au creux de l'épaule de Grissom, Sara soupira d'aise. Il resserra son étreinte et effleura doucement le dos de la jeune femme.  
  
Se pressant contre lui, elle sentit un feu jaillir dans ses veines. Grissom se débattait furieusement contre l'évidence de son désir croissant. Peu à peu, l'excitation de son compagnon se propagea en elle, l'émerveillant à un point tel, qu'elle devint aussi chaude que la lave d'un volcan. Sara voulait plus, beaucoup plus...  
  
"Sara...Sara ne fait pas ça !"  
  
"Ohhhhhh Griss c'est si bon ! " elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ondulait les hanches et qu'elle baladait ses mains sur les zones érogènes de son partenaire.  
  
"Embrasse moi Sara !" lui lança t-il pantelant "Je veux te déguster jusqu'en être rassasié !". Elle vint alors cueillir délicatement la bouche de Grissom tout en frémissant. Il était si ébahi par l'exaltation de Sara qu'il n'aspira plus qu'à la séduire.  
  
"Sweety...laisse moi faire !"  
  
L'imploration de Grissom se répercuta dans la plus petite parcelle de chair de Sara. L'onde de plaisir qui s'éleva dans le creux de ses reins manqua l'emportée sur le champs. Déchiffrant son besoin d'être soudé à lui, Grissom lui releva le menton et avec le bout de son pouce, redessina le contour de ses lèvres. La sentant enfin prête à répondre à son invite, il se pencha et se perdit dans le tumulte de sensation qu'il découvrit.  
  
La bouche de Sara était ardente et sucrée. Escomptant qu'elle entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres, Grissom passa sa langue érotiquement sur celles-ci. Lorsqu'elle le fit, il captura doucement le petit muscle satiné de Sara. Il avait brusquement soif d'elle et les baisers qu'il lui administrait, n'étanchaient en rien ce besoin. Le souffle court et chaud, Grissom manqua exploser.   
  
Sara sentit ses sens s'enflammer. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée avec tant de dévotion. Grissom était non seulement expert en matière de criminalistique mais il se révélait un excellent professeur.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : Ce qui est décrit dans ce nouveau chapitre n'est que de la simple fiction. Les personnages de CSI ne sont pas ma propriété ni celle des autres d'ailleurs !  
  
Attention aux yeux sensibles (matériels hauts en couleurs) LOL  
  
Remerciement : Aux lecteurs (Carolyne) qui sont si nombreux LOL !!! Au groupe Starship pour avoir écrit une si belle chanson â« nommée Sara que j'ai emprunté pour la circonstance.  
  
Retour à la case départ (suite) Dans la nuit tiède de Las Vegas, une voix résonna " Bonne nuit Sara ! " Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation que cette formule de politesse ressemblait plutôt à un adieu ? "Grissom ça va ? " s'enquit-elle calmement. L'homme releva son visage "Non ! " répondit-il d'un ton plein de reproche. Roulant les yeux et secouant vigoureusement la tête, Sara comprit.  
  
"Bien ! alors merci pour ton assistance et bonne nuit à toi aussi ! ".  
  
Elle grimpa à bord de son véhicule et quitta l'aire de stationnement sans regard pour son supérieur. Grissom leva la main en signe de protestation comme pour la freiner mais il était déjà trop tard.  
  
D'un pas décidé, il revint alors vers sa voiture. Pour se permettre de réfléchir aux circonstances qui l'avaient menées à s'abandonner dans les bras de sa protégée il ouvrit sa radio et se cala contre son siège. Une mélodie des années 80 s'éleva immédiatement : Go now, don't look back, we've drawn the line  
  
Move on, it's no good to go back in time  
  
I'll never find another girl like you, for happy endings it takes two  
  
We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true  
  
Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes  
  
Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes  
  
Danger in the game when the stakes are high  
  
Branded, my heart was branded while my senses stood by  
  
I'll never find another girl like you, for happy endings it takes two  
  
We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true  
  
Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes  
  
Sara, Sara, no time is a good time, oh  
  
Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes  
  
Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes  
  
('Cos Sara) Loved me like no one has ever loved me before  
  
(And Sara) Hurt me, no one could ever hurt me more  
  
(And Sara) Sara, nobody loved me anymore  
  
I'll never find another girl like you  
  
We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true  
  
Sara, Sara, no time is a good time, oh  
  
Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes  
  
Sara, Sara, no time is a good time, no  
  
Ooh Sara, why did it, why did it, why did it all fall apart.  
  
Le quinquagénaire manqua s'étrangler lorsqu'il porta attention au titre et aux paroles de la chanson. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une forte migraine. "Merde ! je ne peux même pas avoir une seule minute de répit sans entendre son nom ! ". Frustré, il démarra son engin et se dirigea prudemment vers le laboratoire "J'ai vraiment besoin de distraction ! " vociféra-t-il.  
  
"Ma parole Grissom, pour un homme intelligent tu manque vraiment de discernement ! " disait-elle de son côté. Elle s'était presque offerte sur un plateau d'argent mais cela ne l'avait même pas contenté. " C'est assez ! " pensa-t-elle "Que veut-il de plus, un miracle ! ". Prenant de l'assurance, elle su que désormais il ne pourrait plus l'affecter comme jadis "S'il veux m'avoir c'est à mes conditions ! ". Oh ciel !  
  
Depuis leurs échanges torrides dans la faible lumière tamisée du Groove il y a une semaine, Grissom était redevenu distant et fermé. Il n'affichait presque plus de sourire. Il était indifférent. Lorsque les membres de son équipe le questionnaient, il se contentait de répondre distraitement ou de dévisager Sara d'un air hagard. Le cœur de la brunette bondissait chaque fois qu'il lui lançait ces fameuses œillades.  
  
Exaspéré par l'atmosphère glaciale de leurs rencontres journalière, Catherine pointa Grissom du doigt." Depuis quand tu nous ignores déjà ? Si nous ne sommes plus assez important pour toi Gil, alors je songerais sérieusement à changer de profession ! " Et Vlan ! quelqu'un osait enfin mettre Grissom à sa place. L'homme en question interrogea ses partenaires du regard. Tous le fuyait ou baissait la tête honteux. Seul Sara affichait un calme plat. Elle poursuivait ses activités comme à son habitude. Elle le connaissait suffisamment et ne désirait plus s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.  
  
Sans crier gare, Grissom jeta les assignations au sol et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Affichant une petite moue contrite, Greg s'exclama : " Parfois, le patron me fait penser à un de ces hommes des cavernes !". Les rires fusèrent de toute part allégeant ainsi l'ambiance.  
  
"Bon au travail maintenant ! " dit Warrick de sa voix profonde.  
  
Nick ramassa les feuilles et les tendis à Catherine. "Greg et Nick vous avez un meurtre à la morgue Jonson. Warrick tu es avec moi pour un vol qualifié". Les pupilles de Warrick se dilatèrent et il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.  
  
"Désolé Sara tu es confiné au laboratoire aujourd'hui ! "  
  
"Chouette ! " grogna t-elle furibonde.  
  
"Warrick tu peux m'attendre dans la camionnette ! je te rejoins dans quelques minutes ".  
  
"D'accord Cath mais fait vite ! " avant de pivoter sur lui-même il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.  
  
"Eh Sara ! j'oubliais, tu dois remettre une copie de ce rapport à Grissom. Je devais le faire moi-même mais je ne crois pas qu'il tolèrerait ma présence dans son bureau "  
  
"Mais...mais... ! "  
  
"Merci ! " et Catherine la planta là.  
  
Sara regagna le laboratoire et se mit au travail oubliant le service que Catherine lui avait demandé. Quelques heures passèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Relevant les yeux sur le petit bureau, elle vit le dossier "Je ne peux pas reculer, il faut que j'aille dans la tanière du loup ! ".  
  
Elle frappa un premier coup puis un deuxième. Aucune réponse ! "Grissom" dit-elle ouvrant la porte doucement "Griss..." ce qu'elle vit l'attendrit. Il était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil la tête légèrement tournée vers le mur. Il ronflait sourdement grondant de temps en temps. Sara s'approcha furtivement de lui, l'envie folle d'emmêler ses doigts dans sa chevelure bouclée. Elle avança sa main et Grissom rebaissa la tête toujours endormi. Insouciante, la jeune femme descendit un doigt délicat sur la joue de l'homme pour ensuite venir du bout de l'index caresser ses lèvres bombées. Sara sentait le souffle chaud irradiant de la bouche de Grissom. Elle avait encore le goût de ses baisers sur les lèvres. "J'aimerai pouvoir me délecter mais..." Ses yeux s'obscurcirent gravement.  
  
Sommeillant doucement, Grissom avait l'impression de s'embraser. La sensation était exquise mais le tourmentait incessamment. Il tourna la tête pour à nouveau sentir une pression sur ses lèvres. Ciel que cela était bon !  
  
Sara profita de la situation pour bientôt l'entendre gémir. Goulûment, elle glissa sa langue pour lécher chaque commissure de la bouche de Grissom. " Gil...Gil !" murmura-elle posément le croyant toujours assoupit. Deux bras solides vinrent encercler sa taille fine. Ahurie, Sara se retrouva assise sur les genoux de son collègue.  
  
"Que veux-tu Sweety ? " Grissom posa ses mains sur le dos de Sara pour l'aider à se maintenir droite. Elle se retint à son cou et lui présenta sa bouche avide. Il s'en empara adroitement pour ensuite continuer à lui parler "Que désires-tu ? " Il l'encouragea à s'abandonner entre ses bras l'assoyant à califourchon sur lui. Il agrippa par la suite ses fesses, lui faisant entourer sa taille de ses jambes galbées. Sara percevait amplement l'érection de son compagnon à travers son pantalon.  
  
"Mmm !" minauda-t-elle.  
  
"Cela te plait-il ? "  
  
Sara se consumait littéralement. Elle humait son odeur, se délectait de la passion avec laquelle il l'empoignait. Elle voulu le griffer, le mordre pour laisser son empreinte et lui montrer qu'il était sienne. Cependant, sa raison faiblit lorsqu'elle sentit Grissom lui mordiller l'oreille. Il fouilla Sara du regard et ses yeux devenus gris comme une mer déchaînée la mirent au défit.  
  
"Griss j'ai besoin..."  
  
"Besoin de quoi Sara ? " dit-il en plissant les yeux pour garder son contrôle.  
  
"De...de te sentir tout contre moi "  
  
"Comme ça ? " bredouilla-t-il avant de glisser ses paumes sous le pull de Sara et de chercher ses mamelons.  
  
"Non...plus "  
  
Rapidement, Sara se retrouva à moitié nue sur lui n'éprouvant aucune gêne. Amoureusement, Grissom lui mordilla un sein et lécha le suivant Oui, oui, oui ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
"Sara tu es magnifique...mon Aphrodite ! "  
  
Jamais des mots ainsi murmurés ne lui avaient fait autant d'effet. Elle se hissa un peu plus sur Grissom afin qu'il puisse prendre avantage de sa poitrine offerte. Sara lui tirait les cheveux, le forçant à lui donner plus de plaisir.  
  
"Je...t..." Je t'aime ! manqua-t-elle de lui dire.  
  
Il s'arrêta net de la caresser et la fixa directement dans les yeux " Embrasse-moi ! " lui demanda-t-il. Comme elle s'exécutait, Grissom la retint "Doucement Sara...lentement ! ". Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Grissom tout en fermant les yeux. Il la stoppa pour lui parler.  
  
"Encore Sara mais cette fois garde les yeux ouverts ". Comme une bonne élève, elle réitéra son geste mais cette fois, accrocha son regard à celui qui l'a fixait. Les yeux de Grissom lui parlèrent. Aime moi Sara... aide moi enfin à vivre... !  
  
Sachant qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'avouer son attirance pour Sara, il voulait qu'elle ressente ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle en ce moment. Il n'aurait aucunement pensé que la jeune femme pourrait l'allumer aussi facilement. Dans son sommeil, elle pouvait l'interpeller et il répondait aisément à cet appel. Il avait connu plusieurs femmes mais ce qu'il éprouvait aux côtés de Sara différait. Il voulait tout lui apprendre, lui montrer comment puiser dans ce profond puit qu'est la vie. Il tentait de lui offrir des sensations inconnues et partager son cœur avec celle qui l'émouvait. Grissom souhaitait voir Sara jouir, voir ce qu'elle réprimait au fond d'elle-même. Passant un bras à l'arrière de son dos, il desserra les jambes de Sara. Calmement, il la pivota sur ses genoux. Il pouvait maintenant admirer son beau profil.  
  
"Tu palpite " haleta-t-il avant glisser la main sous sa jupe à la recherche de son intimité. Sara se contracta, comprenant ce que Grissom s'apprêtait à faire.  
  
"Détends-toi Sara je ne te veux aucun mal "  
  
"Je sais mais...! "  
  
"Laisse moi la chance de te donner ce que toi tu me donne chaque jour...une multitude de frisson ! " lui avoua t-il en l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou. Il écarta encore les jambes de Sara et vint poser ses paumes à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
  
Elle paniqua. "N'aie pas peur ! ". La voix de Grissom lui faisait l'effet d'un baume. Elle se laissa faire sachant pertinemment que l'homme sous elle ne chercherait pas à la brusquer. Lorsqu'elle sentit de chaud doigts la pénétrer doucement, elle ne pu étouffer une petite plainte.  
  
"Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de te faire perdre la tête ! ". Grissom allait et venait en elle gentiment. Il sentait que son plaisir à elle s'accentuait considérablement. Elle rallait, le suppliait d'aller plus vite mais il gardait le même rythme.  
  
"Lentement Sara très lentement... " elle expira laborieusement. Grissom ne consentit pas à la demande de Sara car il voulait admirer l'émoi qu'il engendrait sur son visage.  
  
"Je t'en prie Griss..."  
  
"Non pas tout de suite laisse moi t'emmener au bord du gouffre comme tu le fais si souvent avec moi !"  
  
"Tu me puni donc ? "  
  
"En quelque sorte ! "  
  
Sara commençait à perdre pied. Elle se dandina et retenu la main de Grissom pour qu'il cesse ce doux supplice. Sentant sa moiteur, il accéléra enfin la cadence de ses mouvements. La brunette suffoqua littéralement en rougissant de plaisir.  
  
"Viens...viens pour moi ma Sara ! " lui somma-t-il. Elle cria son nom et retomba sur lui épuisé par l'orgasme fulgurante qu'elle venait d'avoir. Grissom la berça jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son cœur battre normalement. Elle le laissa faire, incapable de protester. Personne ne lui avait fait découvrir de tels plaisirs, pas même cet imbécile d'Hank !  
  
"Je dois s.t.p Griss ! "  
  
"Silence ! " répliqua-t-il.  
  
"Ne dis rien Sara ne gâche pas ce moment ! " Il se releva tout en apportant la jeune femme avec lui. Il l'aida à se vêtir. Sara ne cherchait pas le regarder soudain intimidé. Elle se raidit et tenta de s'éloigner promptement. Grissom la plaqua sur son corps ferme.  
  
"Où crois-tu aller comme cela hein ? "  
  
"Je ne sais pas Grissom " avoua-t-elle en le fuyant du regard.  
  
"Sara regrettes-tu ? " lui demanda t-il au bord du supplice. Il avait remarqué son inconfort à la minute où il l'avait aidé à s'habiller.  
  
"Je dois retourner au laboratoire avant que les autres ne reviennent. "  
  
Nerveux, Grissom la relâcha "Ça suffit Sara ! " lâcha-t-il.  
  
Même si elle essayait d'enfiler son masque de froideur, elle n'y parvenait pas. Son corps réagissait aux moindres paroles ou aux moindres geste de son superviseur. Elle chancela.  
  
"J'aimerai être comme toi Grissom, j'aimerai ne pas avoir de sentiments".  
  
"Vraiment Sara... toi, tu oses me dire cela ?"  
  
Elle le regarda terrifiée sachant qu'elle venait de le froisser. Son embarras grandi davantage et elle se mit à sangloter. La fatigue des longues années d'attentes, son amour inavoué, sa faiblesse dès qu'il l'approchait, eurent raison d'elle. Elle fléchit et se retrouva au sol.  
  
Le désarroi de la jeune femme atteignit de plein fouet le cœur de Grissom. Pour un être que l'on disait insensible, il allait prouver le contraire " Pleure Honey pleure". Il s'accroupit en face d'elle. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ! supplièrent ses yeux. Que puis-je faire pour te montrer à quel point tu comptes ! il enjoignit les mains et lampa les larmes qui s'écoulaient des joues de Sara.  
  
Elle souhaitait en vain qui lui dise qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne lui briserait plus le cœur toutefois, ces mots ne vinrent pas. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et lorsqu'il voulu parler une silhouette familière se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
"Griss, j'ai besoin de toi au lab ! " dit Nick. "Eh Sar ça va ? " Elle fit oui de la tête et s'éclipsa. TBC 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouvelles Étonnantes  
**

Furieuse contre elle-même, Sara donna un coup de pied à la poubelle qui traînait près de la porte de son appartement _" Il a encore gagn ! "_. Elle partie d'un fou rire et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Un bruit de casserole lui parvint de la cuisine. Inquiète, elle attrapa son pistolet et se mit à crier "Montrez-vous ou je tire ! ".  
  
"Eh Sar du calme c'est moi ! "  
  
"NICK, mais que fais-tu ici ? "  
  
Le jeune homme soupira et lui montra un trousseau de clef. En blaguant, il emprunta la voix de Sara " Tu peux venir quand tu veux, vieux frère ! ". Le regardant en secouant la tête, Sara retira sa veste. " D'habitude tu te contente de m'appeler ! "  
  
"Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est la fête ma chère !" répliqua t-il tout heureux.  
  
"Raconte ! "  
  
Tout en disposant un joyeux festin sur la table, Nick se mit à lui relater les derniers évènements "Lorsque tu as quitté le bureau de Grissom, il m'a laissé entendre que j'obtiendrai la nouvelle promotion d'ici peu ! ". Sara manqua tomber.  
  
"Tu imagines, j'aurai mon propre bureau et je pourrais assigner chaque spécialiste à ma guise ! " Nick couru brusquement vers le réfrigérateur et laissa Sara incrédule. Après avoir sorti une bouteille de champagne et verser son contenu dans deux petites coupes, il en offrit une à Sara.  
  
"Levons nos verres au succès ! " chantonna-t-il.  
  
Sara bu très vite la fine liqueur pour se donner du courage. Elle s'interdisait de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Nick était un de ses plus chers amis, elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle bouillait d'envie et de colère.  
  
"Attention Sar, les petites bulles montent vite à la tête ! " Elle aurait voulu crier mais elle se contenta d'applaudir bêtement. " Bravo ! tu as travaillé d'arrache pied avant d'obtenir ce poste" lui déclara-t-elle sincèrement.  
  
L'air triste, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui causer du chagrin. Nick savait que Sara était sensible et que cette nouvelle lui briserait le cœur.  
  
"Sar ! tu as travaillé autant que moi. Tu es la meilleur après Grissom, bien sûr !" dit-il avant de sourire. Le regard franc, Sara lui fit comprendre qu'elle était heureuse pour lui.  
  
"Hum ! que nous as-tu mijoté aujourd'hui" tenta t-elle pour changer de propos.  
  
"Lasagne aux épinards" eut-il le temps de répliquer avant que son téléavertisseur ne résonne dans la pièce. "Oh non pas encore ! " cria-il  
  
"Si j'étais toi Nicky je commencerais à m'habituer dès maintenant. Ton nouveau poste risque d'être encore plus prenant ! " Nick hocha la tête.  
  
"C'est Grissom. Il me dit qu'il a trouvé un corps près du Groove et qu'il a besoin de mon aide au plus vite " Sara avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle bondit lorsqu'elle entendit Nick faire mention du bar. Si seulement il savait !  
  
"O ? " demanda t-elle curieuse.  
  
"Non Mlle Sidle vous devez prendre du repos. Je vous interdis de m'accompagner ! " Nick reprit rapidement son veston avant d'ouvrir la porte à toute volée. "Fini la bouteille et amuses-toi. Je t'appelle à mon retour." Il lui envoya la main avant de franchir le seuil.  
  
Sara ne se fit pas prier. Attrapant la bouteille, elle déversa directement le fluide dans sa bouche. Cherchant à noyer sa tristesse, elle s'assit sur le sofa et continua à boire. Comme Nick le lui avait bien dit, la tête commença à lui tourner. Elle parla seule, dansa et ria à gorge déployée. Une heure plus tard, l'effet ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Elle se leva donc pour se mettre au lit quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
"Si...dle ! "

"Sara c'est Nick, je ne pourrais pas revenir ce soir mais Grissom doit t'apporter un drôle d'objet. Comme tu es excellente avec les casses têtes, il a tout de suite pensé à toi "  
  
" M...oi ? " hoqueta-t-elle.  
  
À l'autre bout du fil Nick sourit "Eh ne me dit pas que tu as déjà fini la bouteille de Don Pérignon ? "  
  
"Ouais et c'était très bon mais j'entends maintenant la sonnette ! ". Sara s'emmêla dans le fil et brisa le récepteur en tombant. Incapable de se contrôler elle se mit à rigoler en regardant son appareil brisé.  
  
Le bruit strident d'un téléphone qu'on avait raccroché manqua crever les tympans de Nick qui s'inquiéta alors.  
  
**Contemplation  
**

" Grissom ! Nick t'a-t-il fait le message ?"  
  
"Tu peux monter Griss...om !" Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire. Elle était saoule et il avait besoin de son expertise. Je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer ! Elle se dirigea à contre cœur vers la porte et le fit entrer.  
  
"Sara depuis deux bonnes minutes j'essaie de te joindre !" 

"Hum ! je suis tombé " elle s'empourpra légèrement.  
  
" Tu es bless ? " s'enquit-il aussitôt.  
  
"Non, je suis une battante ! ". Sa réplique n'avait pas échappée aux oreilles de Grissom qui leva un sourcil.  
  
"Oui, j'ai mal mais que peux-tu y faire ! ". Parlait-elle bien de sa récente chute? S'interrogea Grissom longtemps.  
  
Il chercha les yeux de Sara puis, remarqua qu'ils étaient globuleux et brillants. Afin de confirmer ses soupçons il se rapprocha d'elle. Il vit la bouteille de champagne qui traînait sur une petite table. " Sara tu as bu ?"  
  
Un peu coupable, elle baissa la tête "Ouais ! "  
  
"Dans cet état tu ne pourras m'être d'aucune utilit ! " la sermonnât-il.  
  
Elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Sara releva son visage "Tu as dit QUOI ?"  
  
Sans expression, Grissom lui indiqua une boîte qu'il tenait à la main. " La victime agrippait ce contenant lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux. Nous avons relevés les empreintes et Brass m'a demandé de l'ouvrir " déclarât-il d'un ton monocorde. " Généralement je n'éprouve aucunes difficultés à résoudre les énigmes mais cette boîte est un total mystère"  
  
"Euh ! comme certaines personnes "  
  
"Qu'entends-tu par là Sara ? "  
  
D'un air innocent elle haussa les épaules " Rien c'est l'effet de l'alcool ! "  
  
Jaugeant Sara d'un regard impassible, il l'a fit asseoir. Il était dans l'appartement de Sara ! Il avait songé plusieurs fois à y venir pour y découvrir ce à quoi elle aspirait à l'extérieur du travail. Tout était rangé soigneusement. Grissom se sentit à l'aise aussitôt. La cuisine qui arborait des murs de couleurs vives, avait un fumet alléchant. Affamé, il s'en lécha les babines.  
  
Continuant son exploration, il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la bibliothèque. Il siffla alors, admiratif. Sara avait une collection complète de livre de calcul, de physique et de chimie. Sur la seconde tablette, son attention fut attiré par un petit bouquin qu'il reconnu immédiatement : _Les Secrets Des Entomologistes vol.1_. Que faisait-elle avec ce genre de livre ? En cherchant davantage, il tomba sur un recueil de poème plutôt intéressant.  
  
_"Henry James ! "_ Grissom comprit pourquoi lors de leur dernière enquête, il avait été si aisé pour la jeune femme de révéler le nom du poète qu'il citait.  
  
"Sara depuis quand lis-tu de la poésie ? "  
  
Il n'obtint aucune réponse car Sara s'était assoupie depuis peu. Il posa alors son regard sur la jeune femme mais une plante qui fleurissait non loin d'elle attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et ne pu réprimer un tremblement au moment où il reconnut le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'elle l'avait menacé de quitter le laboratoire. _"Je croyais qu'elle ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps ! "_.  
  
Délicatement il en toucha les fines pétales. "Elle sont soyeuses comme la peau Sara ! " murmura-t-il sachant qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre " Sa blancheur et son éclat me font penser à ses sourires" poursuivit-il. " Sa force et sa vitalité lui ressemble étrangement ! ". Conclu-t-il un peu plus fort.

**Combat De Titans**

Le ventre noué Grissom s'assit lourdement sur le canapé tirant ainsi Sara de son profond sommeil. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Allongeant sa main pour toucher le visage de Grissom, la brunette se demanda comment il réagirait.  
  
"Qu'y a t-il Grissom ? " le défia-t-elle. L'homme se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. "Grissom ? " Il tenta de nouveau de répondre mais en vain. Sara laissa promener sa main sur son visage et fut surprise de sentir la main de Grissom sur la sienne.  
  
"Sara il n'y a pas de plâtre ! " lui dit-il taquin. Elle apposa l'autre main sur la poitrine de Grissom et sentit son pouls battre démesurément " Et toi pourquoi ton cœur bat-il ainsi puisque tu n'est pas en colère ? " Coincé, Grissom se racla la gorge. Sara en profita pour se relever.  
  
"Grissom soit honnête ! " elle marcha maintenant le long de la pièce d'un pas indécis.  
  
"Ne le suis-je pas toujours ! " dit- il la regardant de ses yeux perçants.  
  
"Tu as déjà accordé la promotion à quelqu'un ? " Sara lui donna dos incapable de soutenir son regard.  
  
Interdit, Grissom se leva à son tour. "Qui t'a dit cela ? "  
  
"Nick en personne ! " lâcha-t-elle  
  
Grissom se passa les mains nerveusement dans les cheveux "Ma décision est basée sur des faits précis Sara ! " justifia-t-il.  
  
"Crois-tu avoir été objectif dans ce dossier ? "  
  
"De quoi m'accuses tu exactement ? Mon jugement est clair ! "  
  
"Donc, tu admets avoir trouvé le meilleur candidat pour te seconder ? "  
  
Contraint de répondre Grissom resta tout de même sur ses gardes. " Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de ce nouveau poste à quiconque ! ". Il chercha à manœuvrer pour sortir de l'appartement mais elle le rattrapa juste à temps.  
  
"C'est toujours plus facile de fuir n'est-ce pas ? " répliqua-t-elle contrite.  
  
Les questions directes de la jeune femme rendirent Grissom pantois. Il repoussa le bras de Sara. "Depuis combien de temps projettes-tu d'offrir le poste à Nicky, dis-moi ? " Interloqué, Grissom riposta aussi vite.  
  
"Je n'ai pas..."  
  
Sara le devança. "Je le savais ! depuis le début tu n'avais aucunes intentions de considérer ma candidature ! "  
  
"De quel droit oses-tu mettre en doute mon intégrité ? "  
  
"Du droit que j'ai de comprendre pourquoi j'ai perdu quatre années de ma vie sans avoir la possibilité d'accéder à une fonction de haut prestige ! ". Sara enchaîna mais elle le contemplait fixement sans émotion. " Tu soutiens depuis toujours que je suis la plus douée, que je n'ai jamais fait d'erreurs et que tu as confiance en moi. Alors dis-moi ce qui a brusquement chang ? "  
  
Grissom retira ses lunettes et essuya ses lèvres avec vigueur du revers de la main. Il leva un sourcil et le coin droit de sa bouche se souleva en un rictus.  
  
Sans faire attention à lui, elle poursuivit son discours. " Tous les documents me concernant, stipulent que je suis assidue, fiable et que mon taux de résolution de crime dépasse l'entendement. Je mets plus d'heure au travail que quiconque et..."  
  
"Alors selon toi pour ces raisons, je devrais t'accorder ce privilège ! " la coupa-t-il. La mort dans l'âme, il savait qu'indubitablement les propos qu'il tenait étaient blessants. _"Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions à cet impasse ! "_ se disait-il intérieurement.  
  
"Bien que toute ces choses soient véridiques Sara, tes émotions prennent toujours le dessus comme en ce moment. Tu manques d'empathie et tu permets à autrui de voir tes points faibles dans les pires circonstances. Notre métier demande d'être froid, détaché et de prendre du recul ce que tu ne parvient pas toujours à faire ! ".  
  
Comme oppressé, Sara se tint la gorge d'une main tremblante. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt "C'est donc l'impression que je donnes ! TU crois que je suis faible ? "  
  
"Dans certains cas tu sembles l'être Sara ! " Grissom sentait que la témérité de Sara commençait à faiblir. Il la savait près de l'éclatement s'il continuait à la torturer ainsi. Le regard qu'elle lui porta à présent ressembla étrangement à celui qu'elle avait le jour où elle l'avait accusé de ne pas avoir de sentiments.  
  
Partant d'un rire laconique, elle riposta " J'aime mieux être faible et étaler mes sentiments que de rester de marbre à me demander continuellement ce à quoi pourrait ressembler une vie de plénitude !". _Seigneur que venait- elle de dire, Non ce n'est pas possible merde...merde...merde !_  
  
Comme un automate, Grissom marcha vers Sara. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme devenir si livide. Elle frissonna d'appréhension.  
  
"Si tu arrives à ouvrir la boîte, tu en toucheras un mot à Brass ! ". Il s'avança. "Si tu crois avoir été lésé ou si tu crois que mon jugement à été biaisé alors adresse toi à qui de droit ! " la menaça-t-il tout en faisant un pas vers elle. "Si tu crois que j'aurai délibérément choisi de ne pas te recommander alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas du tout " affirma-t-il d'un air hautain. " Et si Mlle Sidle ne prise pas les critiques constructives alors qu'elle aille se faire voir ailleurs ! "  
  
Estomaquée, Sara le gifla. Retournant la tête, Grissom se frotta la joue et lui lança un regard noir. Il attrapa Sara par le bras et l'appuya contre la porte d'entrée qui était partiellement fermée.  
  
"SALE RUSTRE ! " hurla-t-elle. Grissom recula avec la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme complètement. Il avait l'intention de lui faire payer chacune de ses insultes.  
  
"Je te sommes de me relâcher tout de suite Grissom ! "  
  
Au lieu de s'exécuter, il enserra les poignets de Sara jusqu'à lui faire mal. Un petit cri étranglé sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle se débattit véhément. Elle se permit néanmoins de répliquer :  
  
"Oh pauvre petit ! j'ai blessé sa fierté masculine"  
  
_"Allons Grissom un peu de tenu ! "_ s'admonestât-il. _" Non elle doit comprendre que j'ai des limites ! "_ Bien que sa raison lui sommait de la laisser seule avec sa hargne, il n'en fit rien.  
  
"Quel est ton fichu problème ! ". Demanda Grissom lorsqu'il mit ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de Sara. Déjà vu ! pensa-t-il. Un trouble s'empara alors de lui lorsqu'il la vit s'empourprer. Il riva son regard à celui de Sara.  
  
Le taux d'adrénaline de celle-ci avait considérablement augmenté. Le prenant aux épaules, elle le fit pivoter. Le dos de Grissom atterrit sur le pommeau de la porte mais il ne réagit pas à la douleur. Maintenant sa tête, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche _"Faible hein, on verra qui flanchera en premier ! "_. Ses lèvres glissèrent bestialement sur la bouche de Grissom à la recherche d'un goût perdu. Elle le titilla de sa langue pour l'obliger à répondre à son appel.  
  
N'hésitant qu'une fraction de seconde, elle s'arrêta afin de bien lui démontrer le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle prit l'initiative de frotter son genou sur le renflement sensible de Grissom. Il soupira enflammé. Sara ne lâcha pas prise au contraire, elle colla son corps pour forcer l'entomologiste à rester en place.  
  
"Ne bouge surtout pas Grissom ! "  
  
Il n'avait pas assez de résistance pour riposter. Il sentit deux pointes durcies sur sa poitrine, prouvant qu'elle aussi était allumée par le tendre combat qu'il se livrait. Lorsque Sara vit une petite veine tressaillir dans le cou de son patron, elle cola sa bouche dessus et la mordilla tendrement. Il cessa de respirer un instant. Poursuivant ses caresses audacieuses, elle ouvrit la chemise de Grissom et laissa ses mains explorer son thorax. Elle toucha légèrement le duvet grisonnant de sa poitrine tout en traçant de sa langue un sillon incandescent sur la chair tendre. Il allait mourir de plaisir mais il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Elle fit introduire doucement sa petite langue dans le nombril de Grissom qui suffoqua. Arc- boutée, Sara n'était plus aussi confortable. Décidant de changer de position, elle s'agenouilla. Elle laissa errer ses paumes sur les hanches de Grissom qui se soulevèrent malgré lui.  
  
_Que fait-elle ? Oh non Sara pas ça ! Ah continu !_  
  
Elle souleva la tête en darda Grissom du regard. Il avait beaucoup de peine à la contempler. Elle dégrafa son pantalon ce qui le fit avaler encore plus péniblement. Elle sourit narquoisement lorsqu'elle prit d'une main hésitante son sexe ardent. Grissom serra les dents "Je ne réagirai pas non elle ne va pas gagner ! " Sara le prit dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle le vit se contracter.  
  
"Sara ! " ne pu-t-il réprimer "Pas comme ça... pas ici ! "  
  
Elle ne l'entendait déjà plus. Concentré sur le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait, elle enroula sa langue sur sa verge. Il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière. Comme jouant d'un instrument de musique, Sara glissa ses doigts sur la peau tendue et offerte. D'un va et viens langoureux, elle laissa courir ses lèves insatiables encore et encore. Grissom s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour la stopper.  
  
"Tu abandonnes déjà Grissom ? " Elle arborait un sourire triomphant. L'homme n'entendait pas la laisser s'en sortir facilement.  
  
Son petit sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Grissom se ressaisir. Il l'attrapa à son tour par les épaules et la fit remonter vers lui rapidement.  
  
"On ne me provoque pas impunément Sara ! ". Joignant ses paroles à des gestes, Grissom débarrassa Sara de son chandail. "Ah ! je vois que tu ne portes pas de brassière... bien très bien ! ". Il savait que le buste de Sara répondrait instinctivement à certaines de ses caresses habiles. Il se pencha très lentement et lui montra intentionnellement ce qu'il entendait faire. Envoûtée, Sara se mobilisa entre les bras puissants.  
  
La cambra un peu plus, Grissom utilisa sa main libre pour la passer sur le visage, le cou et la poitrine de Sara. Il s'attarda cependant sur les deux auréoles rosées qu'il cajola sensuellement. Il laissa ensuite, promener sa langue dans le creux de ses épaules et quand il sentit Sara lui enserrer le cou pour l'obliger à approfondir ses caresses, il l'approcha près de son visage en se redressant avec elle.  
  
"Quoi tu abandonnes si vite Sara ? Je croyais que tu étais une battante ! "  
  
Reculant, elle souffla comme un animal prêt à se bondir sur sa proie. Elle le brava du regard, le détailla à la recherche d'une faille, une seule. _Quel est ton point faible ... Je dois le découvrir ! Utilise ta tête Sara, il doit perdre aujourd'hui !_  
  
Grissom remit son slip et son pantalon en place pendant que Sara réfléchissait. Il était certain d'avoir montré à la jeune femme qu'il était le plus fort. Il avait toutefois sous-estimé son adversaire.  
  
_" Eurêka ! j'ai trouvé. Si les gestes n'ont aucuns effets sur sa résistance, les mots quant à eux l'ont profondément bouleversés. Si je combine les deux sans lui laisser l'opportunité de se contrôler alors on obtient... ? "_ Sara fonça sur Grissom le laissant perplexe. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la moquette en un temps record.  
  
"Tu as choisi Nick pare ce que tu as peur de moi ". Elle posa sa bouche avec douceur sur la sienne pour éviter qu'il ne réponde. Grissom lui enlaça la taille. " Tu as besoin de garder ton contrôle à tous moments " Elle se glissa lascivement sur le corps de Grissom. Il gémit. " Tu ne peux pas tout manœuvrer Grissom. Chacun à ses faiblesses ne le vois-tu pas ? " Il cria son nom. "Grissom quel est ta faiblesse ? " L'homme sous elle perdait pied. Il se débattait mais chaque mouvement l'emmenait plus près de la délivrance.  
  
"Gil... dis-moi...Oh ! " elle sentait son propre plaisir l'envahir mais elle l'étouffa juste à temps. " Dis le moi... juste une fois ! " Grissom l'embrassa fougueusement sans pouvoir se retenir en entendant son prénom. Il se retourna et Sara se retrouva sous lui. Il bougeait avec elle comme s'il lui faisait l'amour comme s'il avait besoin de l'exorciser de son system.  
  
"Allez Grissom fait ce que tu as envi de faire depuis si longtemps prends-moi qu'on en finisse ! " balbutia-t-elle soumise.  
  
"Je ne peux pas Sara..."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te rends si vulnérable...dis le moi ! "  
  
Terrassé, il chercha ses yeux " Toi et toi seul ma Sara ! " Il la relâcha et se mit debout. " Tu es satisfaite maintenant ? " Il marcha vers la porte et la claqua.  
  
Sara se mit en position fœtale comme pour se protéger.  
  
TBC


	5. Chapitre 5

**Analyse Interne**

_Comment avait-elle réussit à le faire parler ?_  
  
Plein de remord, Grissom s'arrêta net de marcher. Il n'était toujours pas sortit de l'immeuble trop tourmenté par la dernière image qu'il avait de Sara. Elle était allongé au sol à demie vêtue presque mortifiée.  
  
_"Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi ! "_ Faisant marche arrière, il se retrouva devant sa porte. Lorsqu'il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il vit qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas bougé. En fait, elle ne s'était contentée que de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.  
  
"Sara ! " lança-t-il d'une voix étouffée.  
  
Elle ne changea guère de position. Il vit simplement ses épaules soubresauter comme si elle pleurait. _"Quel imbécile ! lui faire un aveu pareil et m'enfuit comme un voleur "  
_  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle déclanchait en lui. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle le touchait ou qu'elle se chamaillait avec lui, il perdait la notion du temps et de l'espace. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu jouir dans ses bras, qu'il avait vu son corps à elle réagir à ses moindres caresses, qu'il avait vu se dessiner une myriade d'émotions dans son regard fiévreux, il l'avait envié terriblement. Lui ne pouvait se permettre pareil laisser- aller car pour plusieurs, il est un modèle, un pilier devant être maître de ses émotions. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être vulnérable. Pour ces raisons, il avait décidé de la punir elle.  
  
_Que pense Sara de moi maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il. _" Je veux savoir au risque de paraître égoïste ! "  
_  
"Sara, nous devons parler ! " dit-il discrètement comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui secoua doucement le bras " Sara ? " Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle semblait fixer le néant. " Sara...je dois te parler ! ". Elle ne broncha pas. Grissom commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. La semi nudité de Sara l'embarrassait car ses pensées avaient bifurquées ailleurs. Il s'obligea à chasser les images érotiques qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se releva à la recherche d'un vêtement pour la recouvrir. Il trouva bientôt son petit chandail gisant près d'elle. Relevant les bras de la brunette, il réussit d'un tour de force à le lui mettre. Elle semblait inerte comme morte. À cette pensée le cœur de Grissom se serra.  
  
Sara souffrait à un tel point que son corps était lourd. Son cerveau lui dictait de le frapper, de lui faire mal mais ses bras refusèrent de lui obéir. Seules des larmes de frustration s'échappaient de temps à autres de ses paupières.  
  
Grissom la porta à lui. Elle était légère comme une poupée de chiffon. Il s'appuya sur le sofa et colla Sara à sa poitrine. Les battements de cœur de Grissom apaisèrent Sara qui s'endormit n'ayant plus de force pour le contrer.

**Une trêve**

"NON ! " rugit-elle se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve. Une main calleuse vint se poser sur son bras.  
  
"Calme toi Sara ! " Grissom bailla et la retint fermement. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Pourtant, elle lui avait révélé qu'elle avait de fréquents cauchemars. Il se souvint même de ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu avant : _"Tu veux coucher avec moi ?_ " Il avait été si inapte à lui répondre qu'il s'était contenté de s'essuyer la bouche. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête refusant de penser davantage.  
  
"Où suis-je ? " demanda-t-elle perdue.  
  
"Dans ta chambre...dans ton lit ! " s'exclama-t-il ironique.  
  
"Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? " _Comment avait-il osé la toucher ?_ Elle se distança. Grissom sourit dans la pénombre.  
  
"Je suis revenu pour te parler ". Il avait décidé d'être ferme et directe avec elle.  
  
"Ahhh !" elle tomba à la renverse, tête première sur les genoux de Grissom. Même dans la quasi noirceur de sa chambre, elle distinguait son regard sur elle "Je suis maladroite ce soir ! " déclara-t-elle pour elle- même.  
  
" À mon avantage ! ". Effrontément, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Il laissa courir sa bouche charnue sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa mais il ne cessa pas de l'embrasser pour autant. Il tira les cheveux de Sara pour la forcer à se tenir en place. Il l'assit comme un enfant sur ses genoux tout en continuant à la faire gémir.  
  
"Arrêtes-toi ! " dit-elle faiblement.  
  
"C'est ce que tu veux Sara ! "  
  
Ce n'était pas une question mais un cri de désespoir. Il voulait retrouver la chaleur de Sara. Il tremblait à l'idée de la posséder là dans son lit à elle. Il sentait leurs cœurs battrent à l'unisson et frissonna lorsqu'il reconnu les signes lui indiquant que Sara perdait la maîtrise de son corps.  
  
Il reprit sa bouche avec verve et ne lui laissa pas la chance de reprendre ses esprits. Les lèvres de Grissom dansaient sous les siennes entamant un ballet sensuel qui la fit fondre. De temps en temps, la langue indomptable de Grissom s'emmêlait à la sienne déversant un liquide aussi chaud qu'une flamme. Sara n'était plus que sensations et il le savait. L'étalant, il s'allongea lui aussi face à elle. Il se modela à son corps et descendit sa main pour remonter une des jambes de Sara sur ses hanches. Elle ondoya timidement.  
  
"Sssa...ra ! " de sa gorge, cette soudaine plainte s'éleva. Il ne savait plus où il était ni comment il s'appelait tellement ses sens étaient aiguisés, excités. Il se sentit pour la première fois, vivant, vibrant. Il s'accommoda à la cadence de Sara et ondula avec elle. Toujours habillés, ils percevaient l'excitation l'un de l'autre. Sara était une boule incandescente et Grissom un tison enflammé.  
  
"Nom de Dieu ! " gémit-elle tout haut. Il émit un petit rire de gorge et reposa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il remonta plus haut et insinua une main dans son pantalon pour lui saisir les fesses.  
  
"Tu es tellement ferme et soyeuse ! " lui dit-il contre les lèvres. Elle sentit ses doigts s'aventurer sous sa culotte et s'approcher de son point le plus sensible. Ne voulant pas précipiter leurs ébats, elle retint la main. Elle pressentit que le moindre effleurement de Grissom risquerait de la faire complètement chavirer.  
  
"À mon tour Griss, laisse moi faire ! ". Elle le cala sur le lit et fit sauter ses boutons un à un. Elle pouvait sentir sa chair se gonfler. Elle le regarda avidement.  
  
"Honey ! " Il tenta de la retenir mais elle le contraignit à la laisser faire.  
  
"Chacun son tour, tu dois aussi t'abandonner. Fais- moi confiance ! "  
  
Il ne s'opposa plus quand il sentit de douces lèvres lui envelopper le sexe. Sara l'amena plusieurs fois près de la jouissance mais lorsqu'elle devinait qu'il l'atteindrait, elle s'immobilisait. Elle le posséda lentement sans jamais le brusquer. Elle écoutait son souffle et lorsqu'il s'accélérait, elle ralentissait ses attouchements. Grissom se sentait près de l'explosion. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussit à garder son calme _"Peut-être que mes nombreuses années d'abstinence ont eues un bon côtés après tout ! "_ Il pouffa à cette réalisation oubliant presque les tourments qu'elle lui faisait subir.  
  
Même dans le feu de la passion, il la surprenait toujours. Elle chercha à le châtier en pressant le membre de Grissom avec tendresse et en le reprenant dans sa bouche. Cette fois, elle le lécha plus fermement à un rythme saccadé.  
  
"Oh ... continu ! " ne pu-t-il se réfréner de geindre.  
  
Les gémissements de Grissom ne la laissèrent pas indifférente. Chaque cri, chaque plainte exacerbait ses sens et l'exaltait. Elle avait du mal à poursuivre ses agaceries tant son corps la trahissait. Ses cuisses étaient mouillées de chaleur, ses mains se suspendirent et son corps se tendit attendant la délivrance. Elle se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Tout son être était en ébullition.  
  
"Sara que ce passe-t-il ? " demanda-t-il inquiet. Il dominait son désir pour déchiffrer l'attitude de la jeune femme.  
  
"Gil, j'ai... " _Elle l'avait encore fait, elle l'avait appelé Gil !_ Une bouffé de tendresse s'empara de lui et il la fit monter vers lui.  
  
"Dis-moi... Sa-ra ! "  
  
_"Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer tant mon corps te réclame ! "_ voulait- elle lui annoncer. Un rayon de lune éclaira subitement le visage de Sara et Grissom lu dans ses yeux qu'elle était tourmentée. Déboutonnant sa chemise, l'entomologiste posa la main de Sara sur ses pectoraux. Elle hésita avant de remuer les doigts.  
  
" Déshabilles-moi Sara ! " l'entendit-elle bredouiller. D'une main incertaine, elle fit glisser la chemise de Grissom sur ces épaules. Son torse athlétique se révéla devant ses yeux. Le regard voilé de passion les amants se débarrassèrent bientôt de leurs derniers vêtements.  
  
S'étirant le bras, Grissom en profita pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet posée à son côté. Une douce clarté imprégna maintenant la pièce. Il avait dénudé Sara auparavant mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans la complète splendeur de sa nudité. Etalée devant lui se trouvait une nymphe à la peau luisante. Elle lui rappelait une vénus de légendes anciennes avec des courbes à faire damner les saints. De son regard perçant, il observa, détailla et redessina chaque partie de son corps . Il toucha ses longs bras duveteux, caressa ses doigts exquis qui savaient procurer du plaisir. Il frôla sensuellement ses hanches et l'aguichant, fit glisser sa paume vers l'intérieur de ses jambes lisses.  
  
" Seigneur Sara tant de beaut ! " gênée, elle se cacha sous les couvertures.  
  
Il tira sur le drap sans trop de cérémonie. "Cesse de te cacher et viens par l ! "  
  
"Gris...om non pas ça ! " haleta-t-elle.  
  
Déposant une pluie de baisers aussi enflammés les uns que les autres sur son ventre, Grissom arracha de douces plaintes à la jeunes femme. Il laissa glisser sa langue un peu plus bas se rapprochant dangereusement de son centre de plaisir.  
  
"Ce soir Sara je vais te goûter, te boire et t'amener là où tu n'as jamais été "  
  
Ces mots déclenchèrent un torrent de sensations qui la fit crier d'impatience : "Ne...ne t'arrête pas ! ". La voix altérée de Sara donna le signal à Grissom qui la pénétra de sa langue brûlante. Il lui maintint les bras afin qu'elle ne cherche pas à le repousser. Tout en la savourant avidement, il poussa profondément en elle. Elle était secouée de spasmes, sa chair se perla de sueur et sa tête tourna involontairement d'un côté puis de l'autre. Grissom glissa un long doigt à l'intérieur de sa féminité et reprit un tempo beaucoup plus rapide avec le bout de sa langue.  
  
"Grissom...Grissom...Grissom ! " il pressa un peu plus.  
  
Alors, comme une litanie incessante, Sara souffla le nom de son complice en laissant la passion l'envelopper puis l'emporter vers un sommet vertigineux. La sentant plus calme, Grissom s'ajusta à sa hauteur. Elle tenta de dissimuler son visage.  
  
"Sara si seulement tu pouvais voir combien tu es belle les cheveux en bataille et le regard flamboyant. Oh Sweety tu es excitante ! " Comblée, Sara soupira d'aise. Grissom lui toucha les épaules, prit un de ses seins dans sa bouche et partit une fois de plus à la découverte de son anatomie. Elle pensait que son appétit de lui serait rassasié pourtant, quand elle sentit le sexe érigé de Grissom une nouvelle ardeur s'empara d'elle.  
  
"Grissom, je veux te voir hurler mon nom de contentement ".  
  
"Si tu ne cesse pas de me parler ainsi c'est ce qui risque d'arriver !" Prenant cet aveu comme un consentement, Sara glissa sa main sur le corps de son partenaire. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa verge, elle déposa ses lèvres contre son oreille et d'une voix suppliante, elle lui demanda :  
  
"Oui Gil viens pour moi... " Il ne pu se contenir davantage " Ah...Sar...Sara ! " Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et un petit muscle au coin de sa bouche sautilla. La force avec laquelle il explosa par la suite, l'ébahi. La jeune femme l'enlaça émue par un tel spectacle.  
  
Épuisés par tant de fougue, ils s'endormirent. Au bout de quelques heures toutefois, son téléphone le réveilla.  
  
"Grissom ! "  
  
"Grissom c'est Cath, nous avons un petit problème !"  
  
"Lequel " dit-il baillant.  
  
"Un corps décomposé près du Mont Whitney"

"J'arrive tout de suite ! "  
  
"J'ai tenté de contacter Sara mais sans succès ! "  
  
"Je m'en occupe ". Il raccrocha et réveilla la brunette. Elle se tira de sa douce torpeur en lui souriant.  
  
"Fais moi l'amour Grissom là et maintenant ! " Il sourit et fit non de la tête avant de déclarer :  
  
"Nous avons un crime à résoudre d'abord ! "  
  
TBC


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur :**  
  
Merci à tous pour vos critiques constructives. Vous m'avez réellement remonté le moral et j'espère vous relire bientôt !  
  
À Carolyne, don't you dare read this at work ! LOL

* * *

**Le Mont Whitney**  
  
À la suite des intermèdes plutôt charnels, Sara avait besoin d'effectuer son travail en paix. Elle s'éloigna de son supérieur à toute vitesse revoyant continuellement ses gracieuses mains glisser sur son corps menu. Elle parvint cependant à se concentrer et à amasser méticuleusement les preuves que l'assassin avait laissées derrière lui. Après avoir fait l'inventaire des fibres, des mèches de cheveux et des empreintes digitales, elle se releva alors enfin satisfaite.  
  
"Oh quelle nuit ! " s'exclama Warrick d'une voix de ténor. Catherine et Greg approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête courant presque pour pouvoir quitter les lieux. Les experts avaient passés plusieurs heures à ratisser le secteur afin de trouver tous les indices compromettants. Épuisé et frigorifié, ils regagnèrent leur voiture respective.  
  
"Eh Sara je t'emmène ? " proposa Nick. Grissom avait conduit Sara sur la scène de crime pour éviter qu'elle ne s'épuise davantage déjà surmené par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité et leurs ébats luxurieux. En écoutant la proposition du jeune homme, il faillit hurler de mécontentement. Sara se tourna vers Grissom en le suppliant silencieusement du regard.  
  
"Nick, j'ai la situation sous contrôle" lui assura-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissa pas place à la discussion. Saluant ses deux collègues, Nick reprit allègrement le chemin du retour sans plus attendre.  
  
Sara progressait péniblement sur le sol rocailleux de la montagne. Trottinant tête baissée pour éviter de se blesser, elle parvint jusqu'au véhicule. Grissom ne la quitta pas des yeux trop inquiet par son apparence frêle. Il remarqua les cernes creusant le visage de la jeune femme, son front plissé et ses épaules lourdes et contractées. Elle grimaçait également de douleur.  
  
"Sara tu as besoin de te détendre un peu plus !"  
  
"Pardon ? " elle ne l'avait pas écouté, trop concentré à taire le flot d'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Le vent s'éleva abruptement et sa peau se couvrit de petits frissons.  
  
Sara s'immobilisa près de la portière. Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt difficiles pour elle car elle devait sans cesse surveiller ses gestes, réprimer ses sentiments et garder son contrôle. Plus le temps passait et plus les règles qu'elle s'était établie devenaient difficiles à respecter. Elle voulait lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments et terminer cette farce qui avait trop longtemps durée. Elle jugea néanmoins qu'il était temps pour lui de divulguer ses vraies intensions et de franchir une nouvelle étape avec elle _"Je rêve en couleur, ouais ! "  
_  
Il l'épia à la dérobée. Grissom avait connu une Sara pleine de vie, toujours de bonne humeur et sans cesse à affût des derniers développements. Aujourd'hui elle était l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne souriait presque pas et semblait le fuir farouchement. Lors de leurs récents contacts, elle avait semblé vouloir lui passer un message qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à saisir. _"Va-t-elle enfin me dire ce qui lui trotte dans la tête ! "  
_  
"Je suis lasse de tout ceci Grissom ! " trouva-t-elle à lui redire.  
  
"Qu'espères-tu donc de moi Sara ?" _Il n'a rien comprit comme d'habitude !_ pensa-t-elle péniblement.  
  
Déconfite, elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque la portière et lança tout haut : "Que tu me raccompagnes chez moi en silence ! " _Est-ce bien Sara qui avait parl ? Depuis quand était-elle si irascible ?_ Franchissant l'espace qui les séparait, Grissom se planta devant elle et laissant tranquillement errer ses yeux sur ses mains blanchies par le froid. Il la préférait ainsi, s'empourprant sous l'effet de la colère les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux lançant des éclairs et le corps fièrement dressé pour défier l'ennemi. Elle n'était ni passive et froide comme elle le laissait entendre souvent _" Le feu sous la glace "_ . Il s'empara alors discrètement de ses menottes et les referma sur les poignets de Sara tout en élaborant un plan d'action. " Que tu le veuilles ou non ma jolie je tire les rênes à présent ! "  
  
"Es-tu fou ? " elle ne pouvait plus remuer les mains mais elle se débattit fougueusement.  
  
"Non je veux simplement t'aider à te relaxer un peu !" déclara-t-il en la raillant "Tu es à ma merci Sidle ! "  
  
Malgré les réticences de la jeune femme, Grissom ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Au contraire, il ne la ménagea pas quand il se mit à masser ses épaules sous son veston sans son consentement. Les paumes de Grissom envoyaient des ondes de chaleur à travers tout son corps. Comme à chaque fois, le cœur de Sara cogna dans sa poitrine et sa résistance faiblit à chacun de ses attouchements.  
  
"Détends-toi Sar..." il appuya un peu plus fortement sur un muscle noué et elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière. Ses paupières se fermèrent et son souffle s'accéléra précipitamment.  
  
_"Seigneur donnez moi la force de lui résister ! "_ Grâce à Grissom elle sentit la tension des derniers jours se dissiper tranquillement.  
  
Poursuivant ses adroites frictions, il perçut un désir plus impétueux se mouvoir en lui. La proximité de Sara réveillait toute les fibres de son entité et menaçait son équilibre. Il tâcha de refouler l'émoi qu'elle causait en massant plus en profondeur ses épaules meurtries mais il ne réussit qu'à marquer sa peau sensible.  
  
" Veux-tu m'estampiller de ton sceau Grissom ? " il tressaillit et s'excusa. Prenant une petite clef à l'intérieur de sa veste, il la libéra de ses liens. Elle était à présent décontractée mais toujours aux aguets. " Pourquoi ne m'as-tu tout simplement pas demandé la permission avant de procéder ? "  
  
"Tu es si orgueilleuse que tu aurais sans doutes refus ! " il se plaqua une main sur la bouche consterné par son propre affront. Il n'était pas de nature bavarde et préférait éviter les querelles insipides. Pourtant, avec cette femme, il avait ce besoin persistant de s'expliquer ou encore même de se défendre. Pointant un doigt directement sur la poitrine de Grissom elle tempêta.  
  
"Parlons de toi de préférence, tu es comme une autruche se cachant le tête dans le sable, tu ne te permets aucunes émotions et tu rejettes du revers de la main la moindre forme d'aide. Qui d'entres-nous et le plus orgueilleux selon toi ? "  
  
Béate à l'idée d'avoir secoué Grissom, elle s'engouffra très rapidement dans la voiture sans attendre sa réponse. Il mit quelques minutes à se composer et démarra par la suite son bolide. Une partie du trajet se fit en silence.  
  
**Sur la route**  
  
"BRAVO tu nous as fourré dans un sale pétrin ! " cria-t-elle à quelques pouces de son visage.  
  
_Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être une fois de plus sermonné...  
_  
"J'ai eu une CREVAISON ! " s'énerva-t-il à son tour avant de poursuivre son discours. "Remonte dans la voiture, je vais appeler du renfort ! " Sara s'exécuta et s'écrasa dans son siège tout en l'attendant. Elle faillit hurler lorsqu'il lui annonça sur un ton penaud que tous les experts sont mobilisés pour un meurtre sanglant perpétré non loin des casinos.  
  
" Ils ne pourront pas venir avant quelques heures ! " affirma-t-il sérieusement.  
  
"Tu ne pourrais pas contacter quelqu'un d'autre ? " lui suggéra-t-elle intelligemment. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Il la regarda pensivement à la recherche d'une réponse blessante.  
  
"Hormis le boulot Sara je suis comme toi, je n'ai aucunes relations sociales. Pendant que j'y pense, tu pourrais appeler Hank je suis certain qu'il se ferra un plaisir de te porter secours ! "  
  
La bouche ouverte, Sara se figea. "Oh et si j'étais toi_,_ renchéri-t-il, je n'élèverai pas la main pour me frapper car nous savons tous les deux qui gagnerait cette nouvelle manche ! " dit-il d'un ton suffisant.  
  
Elle se rembrunit tout à coup et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tous moments. Elle inclina sa banquette puis se recouvrit de son veston. Le sommeil la gagna aussitôt.  
  
_"Je suis navré Sara...si navr ! "_ Grissom retrouva son sourire en la voyant roupiller sereinement les cheveux recouvrant partiellement ses joues. Il eut envi de les repousser mais suspendit son geste illico. _Tu es tellement irrésistible !_ Sur cette ultime pensée, une douce léthargie l'envahit à son tour.  
  
De nombreuses minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'étire comme un chat. Il manqua frôler le visage de Sara par inadvertance _"Ouf, il s'en est fallu de peu ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir d'autres reproches ! "_ Il regarda sa montre et commença à s'impatienter.  
  
Afin de se changer les idées, Grissom tenta d'ouvrit sa fenêtre sans trop bouger. Sara choisit d'ailleurs ce moment pour poser sa tête sur son avant-bras et remonta sa main libre sur la dure poitrine de son compagnon. Il se crispa brusquement à ce toucher anodin. Inconsciemment, il traça la joue de Sara et prenant son menton, il remonta son visage vers le sien. Elle dormait toujours mais il voulu en être bien certain.  
  
**L'éveil**  
  
Grissom l'enlaça pour humer le doux parfum de sa tignasse éparse. Il scruta momentanément son visage voulant garder en mémoire chaque trait, chaque ligne, chaque cicatrise. Comme un artiste travaillant l'argile, il remodela son visage angélique laissant promener ses mains pour percer le mystère de sa surprenante beauté. Il s'attarda malgré lui sur son front hautain. Son nez parfait et symétrique pointait fièrement. Attiré par celui-ci, il en embrassa le bout frugalement. Ses magnifiques pommettes saillantes emplissaient les mains de Grissom qui les baisa une à une. Poursuivant son périple, il glissa son index sous son menton pour relever sa figure. Ce faisant, il contempla ses petites taches de rousseur. Il tenta une dernière caresse sur sa bouche pulpeuse qu'il savait friande. Sentant son doigt, elle le happa avant de le téter passionnément. Grissom haleta et se liquéfia. Enroulant sa langue autour de son index, elle émit une plainte suave. Il défailli quasiment lorsqu'une main caressante traça des cercles embrasés sur son torse. Calé dans son siège, il était atterré par la sensualité incontrôlable de la jeune femme. _" Je suffoque littéralement ! "_.  
  
En relâchant le doigt de Grissom, elle délaissa également sa poitrine. Venant agripper sa chevelure bouclée, elle le fouilla du regard. _Elle ne dormait plus..._ L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité quand lui déglutit difficilement et qu'elle haleta en l'observant.  
  
"Désolé je ..." il sortit vite de la voiture embarrassé.  
  
Sara devint rouge comme le sang. Du fond de son être montait un désir. Un désir frustrant qui ne se tarissait jamais lorsqu'il posait ses mains ou ses yeux sur elle. Elle sanglota comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à l'amour qu'elle portait en son cœur pour Grissom. _" Jamais il ne comprendra...jamais ! "_ elle le chercha quand même de ses yeux noisette. À l'extérieur, il gesticulait comme un pauvre diable. Il envoya rouler de son pied une roche avant de s'écrouler médusé. Il l'entendit rire au loin.  
  
"C'est tout ce que tu mérites" dit-elle à travers ses larmes. "Tu n'est qu'un IDIOT ! "  
  
Il se releva honteux. Elle éteignit les phares pour irriter encore plus Grissom et le contraindre à rester sur place. "Sara ce n'est pas drôle, ouvre ces satanés lumières ! " elle s'avançant vers lui à petit pas. " OUVRE LES LUMIÈRES TOUT DE SUITE ! "  
  
De préférence elle lui tapota le dos. Face à elle, il se perdit dans son regard chocolat.  
  
"Ne fais plus jamais cela " marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix  
  
"Quoi, tu n'aime pas que l'on te prenne au dépourvu ? " répliqua-t-elle en reniflant.  
  
"Ce n'était pas ma faute, tu me touchais et j'ai ..."  
  
"MENTEUR ! "  
  
"Je t'assure Sara tu me faisait des choses..." ne pu-t-il terminer  
  
"Des choses ? " demanda-t-elle les sourcils contrés.  
  
"Tu sais avec ta langue ..."  
  
Ahurie elle le questionna : "Avec ma langue ? "  
  
"Puis des cercles avec ta main " il lui montra ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt.  
  
"Tu viens de gagner la Palme d'or pour le scénario le plus original. Je dormais et tu en as profité un point c'est tout ! " Cramoisi, il la fixa. N'aimant pas ce regard, elle recula.  
  
En deux enjambés il fut près d'elle. Grissom attrapa la tête de Sara avant de la poser sur son bras. Il prit une de ses candides mains et la porta près de son cœur en exécutant de petits cercles. "C'est exactement ce que tu faisais ! " _Elle eu soudain très chaud_. Il prit entre ses lèves le pouce de Sara et effectua le même mouvement de succion. _Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent et se brouillèrent_. La caresse audacieuse de Grissom lui fit un effet terrible. Retirant vite son doigt elle vit Grissom se lécher les lèvres outrageusement.  
  
"Mmm tu goûte le miel ! "  
  
Tout son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'une marée incendiaire descendit jusqu'au tréfonds de sa féminité. Elle le désirait si fort qu'elle en serra les poings. Sara voulait lui enserrer la taille, s'approcher et le sentir en elle. Ses mamelons pointèrent sous son chandail attendant d'être libérés. Elle mouilla sa bouche de sa langue, impuissante face aux sensations qu'il lui procurait sans même l'effleurer. Entre ses jambes, elle sentit la preuve flagrante de sa convoitise.  
  
Grissom s'accouda à un rocher se soutenant difficilement. Son érection croissante le mit mal à l'aise. _Que pouvait-il faire ?_ Il ne pouvait pas résister lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi et ... _merde ses seins !_ Non, il devait, il faillait qu'il se retourne pour chasser ce mirage. **_"Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour ici et maintenant "_** lui avait-elle déjà dit. _Le désirait- elle vraiment comme lui la désirait ? Était-elle aussi tourmentée par des images érotiques de leurs deux corps enlacés ? Était-elle excitée comme lui présentement ?_  
  
"Gil ? " bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
_Oh oui... il avait enfin obtenu sa réponse.  
_  
"Approche...Sara " elle se rua dans ses bras. Chancelant, il prit la tête de la brunette entre ses deux mains.  
  
"Gil dis-moi ce que TOI tu veux "  
  
"Que tu cesses de m'insulter pour que je puisses me fondre en toi, me perdre. Te donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon prénom comme un refrain populaire. Je veux te marquer de ma fougue, je veux que tu m'appartiennes Sara, que tu te libères. Donnes-toi entièrement à moi, laisses-moi te pénétrer et retrouver ta chaleur. Ma lumière, ma salvatrice, ma délectable Sara ..."

Incitée par ces mots, elle se plaqua sur lui et lui retira ses lunettes. Les yeux de Grissom pétillèrent alors plein de vie.

* * *

TBC 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les mémoires de Grissom**  
  
Sara se recula pour se dévêtir et offrir le spectacle de sa magnificence à l'homme qu'elle savait devant elle affolé. Dégrafant son soutien-gorge avec une lenteur calculée, elle l'entendit se récrier :  
  
"Ne bouge pas ! "  
  
Il sortit de son pantalon une petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma avant de la déposer sur la cime du rocher où il était appuyé depuis un bon moment. Il exposa alors à la faible lumière la poitrine plantureuse recouverte d'un bout de tissu éclatant.  
  
"Est-ce-de-la-dentelle-ou-de-la-soie ? " énonça-t-il la voix entrecoupée par la passion. Même si la nuit n'était pas clémente par sa température hostile et glaciale, Sara s'embrasa entièrement.  
  
"Retire-le doucement " se contenta-t-il de lui dire trop enhardit par la vue splendide de sa muse. La barrière qui retenait ses tétons vola au sol sans bruit..._Mon Dieu !  
_  
Les prunelles brumeuses de l'expert incendièrent tour à tour les sens déjà au paroxysme de la jeune femme. Il recommença à se sentir plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon, tandis qu'elle, promenait sa main sur ses deux monts qui poussèrent vers l'avant réclamant muettement d'être cajolés ou lichés.  
  
"Ce n'est pas juste, tu es encore partiellement couvert " elle accompagna sa réplique d'une drôle de mimique qui le fit rire tout bas. " Que veux-tu Sara ? Guides-moi ! " Voir son amant ainsi soumis et suppliant réveilla un tout autre instinct chez elle. Elle n'était pas une femme provocante ou allumeuse mais avec lui, tout se mêlait. Son assurance se décupla par l'érotisme de leurs interactions et elle exigea qu'il retire sa petite camisole. À sa merci, c'est un Grissom aux mains tremblantes qui céda. Distinguant faiblement sa cage thoracique velue, une lame de plaisir déchira le creux de son ventre.  
  
"Caresses-toi pour moi Gil ! " implora-t-elle surprise par son cran.  
  
L'ordre de Sara le fit gémir d'anticipation. Il coula toutefois hésitant une main sur son ventre bouillant. Pour la narguer un peu, il fit des gestes circulaires en descendant sa paume beaucoup plus bas. Elle s'esclaffa ravie en s'imaginant qu'il besognait plutôt sur son corps à elle. Frémissante, elle s'arqua puis se tendit vers lui à sa recherche.  
  
"Reste-là Sara et fait la même chose. Tu verra c'est si bon ! " mâchonna-t- il hors d'haleine. Qui tirait les ficelles à présent ? Nul ne le saurait jamais ! Se révisant, elle serra le bout de ses mamelons pour lui faire honneur. Il souffla hébété lorsqu'il l'observa se donner seule du plaisir. Le regard constellé d'étoiles, Sara répondit à la requête surprenante de Grissom.  
  
_Quel ravissement ! voir la femme qu'on aime réagir à ses supplications_. Que venait-il de dire ? _La femme qu'on aime... zut, je suis perdu !_ Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il l'était depuis le jour où il avait porté son regard sur elle lors d'un séminaire à Harvard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sentant l'orage gronder en elle. Il vit les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se contenir.  
  
"Non Sara...laisses-toi aller, continu ! " expira-t-il attendant la suite des événements. Ardente, elle glissa une main à l'intérieur de son slip et manqua s'évanouir quand Grissom saisit son sexe dressé de sa main et donna un coup de rein impulsif. Les genoux flageolants, Sara glissa un doigt plus profond en elle toujours attentive. _Je ne pourrais pas subsister bien longtemps mais je dois m'efforcer d'attendre !_ se dit-elle. Le mercure monta de plusieurs degrés et les spécialistes laissèrent leurs imaginations vagabonder follement. Ils s'affrontèrent du coin de l'œil cherchant à enjoindre leur désir. Ils mugirent à plein poumon leur exaspération, leur amour défendu, leur engouement l'un pour l'autre. Ensemble, dans un ultime soubresaut de conscience, ils récitèrent des vers que seules deux âmes sœurs unies pouvaient comprendre.  
  
Médusée, Sara regarda Grissom ramasser leurs vêtements. Le fracas avec lequel il s'était libéré de son trop plein d'émotion le rendait agité. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire. _Un vrai lion encag !_ pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre le chandail et la brassière qu'il tendait.  
  
"Sara, tu sembles glacé, retournons à la voiture " son timbre de voix ne laissa présager rien de bon.  
  
_Comment trouvait-il la force de retourner les situations en sa défaveur ? Il n'allait tout de même pas balayer d'une parole ce qui venait de se passer entre eux ? Souviens-toi Sara tu as devant toi Grissom, ton mentor, ton patron et non homme ordinaire ! Grissom est tout sauf un homme ordinaire..._ Secouant la tête d'un rire triste, elle s'habilla puis redevint immobile.  
  
Gil était tenaillé par l'envi de lui faire l'amour sous la pleine lune, à la lueur des lucioles qui valsaient autour de son visage céleste. Il ne voulu cependant pas risquer de lui faire attraper une pneumonie. S'emparant de sa petite lumière et de la main de Sara, il lui ordonna de le suivre. Les membres inférieurs de la brunette la lâchèrent.  
  
"Chérie, ne crois pas un seul instant que je ne puisses pas te transporter de force ! " Voyant qu'elle ne remuait pas, il la souleva affectueusement et lui demanda d'éclairer leur passage. Glissant une Sara transie dans l'habitacle, il monta également à son tour.  
  
"Que—que fais-tu ?"  
  
"Pelotonnes toi contre moi, je vais te réchauffer ! " lui annonça-t-il les yeux rivés aux siens. "J'ai également un jeu à te proposer "  
  
"Un jeu ? " répéta-t-elle étonnée.  
  
"Hum, hum ! Je dénude ta peau et tu me dis en un seul mot ce que tu ressens"  
  
"Euh..." transportée de joie, elle accepta.

* * *

**Les mémoires de Sara**  
  
Il débuta en lissant ses cheveux. " Dois-je répondre maintenant ? " il vint embrasser son front "Si tu le veux !" elle gloussa. Il palpa sa joue et elle fut parcourue de minuscules frissons. Promenant qu'un seul doigt à la fois dans son cou, il le pianota aimablement.  
  
"Candeur ! " il sourit en abaissant la main vers ses épaules. Elle fixa ses yeux houleux. Relevant tranquillement son maillot, il lui effleura les hanches intentionnellement.  
  
"Extrasensoriel !"  
  
"Et ça ?" dit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur tout en pressant le haut de son corps nu contre ses seins.  
  
"Carrément indécent ! "  
  
Grissom était aux anges. Le pouls démesuré de sa maîtresse s'accordait bien au rythme précipité du sien. Ce qu'elle ressentait, il pouvait le ressentir. Ce qu'elle pensait il le pensait à son tour. Il lui écarta les jambes sans plus de préambule et lui retira le reste de ses habits. À nouveau nue elle admira son homme !  
  
Il se mit à déposer ses lèvres partout à la fois, il butinait, sillonnait et ravageait sa chair velouté et onctueuse. Relevant une de ses jambes sur son épaule, il fourragea sa langue au cœur de son intimité l'emmenant à hurler son extase instantanément. Rien n'était plus agréable que de voir Sara transportée par une vibrante euphorie. Son corps se soulevait, son visage se contorsionnait et un enchaînement de mots incoercibles jaillissait de sa bouche. À bout de souffle et les yeux clos, elle mit du temps à revenir sur terre.  
  
"Ça va ? " il pu lire la réponse sur son visage pâmé.  
  
"Cessons ces jeux idiots Grissom "  
  
"Pourquoi tu veux enfin discuter ?"  
  
"Oui "  
  
"Alors vas-y ! "  
  
"Tu m'as affirmé que tu voulais me voir m'abandonner à toi, me voir libre. Dire ce que je réprime non ?"  
  
"Hum, hum " répondit-il et hochant le crâne.  
  
"Pourquoi Griss ? "  
  
_"Respire un bon coup mon vieux !_ "  
  
"Ne me suis-je pas assez dévoilé, ne t'ai-je pas concéder suffisamment ? Toi que m'as-tu offert en retour ? "  
  
Il considéra ses questions longuement. "Que puis-je te donner Sara ?" Interloquée, elle voulu se relever mais son bras puissant l'en empêchant. " Que puis-je te dire pour cesser ton tourment ?" Elle le repoussa mais il la plaqua sur la banquette et tint ses poignets solidement. Elle se tortilla pour lui échapper toutefois, il devança de justesse son mouvement.  
  
_"Gil calme toi, fais-lui comprendre ce que tu sens vraiment, prend-la lentement une fois, une seule fois ! "_  
  
Capturant ses lèvres d'un baiser fervent, il relâcha son étreinte pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait choisir d'interrompre cet interlude. Insinuant ses mains dans le pantalon de Grissom, elle lui empoigna les fesses. " Sara c'est le point de non-retour ! " un son guttural s'éleva de sa partenaire pour toute réponse.  
  
"Si tu me laisses poursuivre, je ne pourrais plus me contenir ! " lui admit-il. Cette fois, elle pressa plus fort son postérieur et vint lui embrasser le cou.  
  
"Tout cela est-il bien réel ? " il se ravisa et s'assit plus loin sur le siège. Il avait l'impression que la présence de Sara irradiait son être entier. "Est-ce que je te mérite ?"  
  
"Passes-tu toujours ton temps à questionner tes conquêtes ? " Elle en profita pour se mettre à plat ventre et tenir sa tête entre ses deux mains. Elle afficha un large sourire.  
  
"Pas avant toi "  
  
_Zip..._   
  
"SARA !"  
  
Elle parut ne pas l'entendre trop absorbé à lui faire perdre la raison. " À ton tour, dis-moi l'effet que je produis sur toi ! " Elle reprit son membre dans sa bouche avec bienveillance.  
  
"C'est pire qu'un feu crépitant !" bredouilla-t-il en jouant dans ses belles boucles brunes. "C'est insoutenable mon amour... insoutenable ! " Il n'avait plus le cœur à plaisanter. Il redressa Sara tout en souleva ses cheveux avec délicatesse et la ploya une fois de plus sous lui. La laissant lui retirer le reste de ses habits, il soupira. Sara l'appâta de ses caresses doucereuses tout en ramenant ses bras le long de son corps.  
  
"J'ai attendu ta venue des années, une décennie, un millénaire, une éternité. Je veux t'explorer savamment ! " déclara-t-il posément. Ces mots la galvanisa et la mirent en confiance.  
  
Au premier abord, elle sentit sa tiède haleine près de son oreille puis le bout d'une langue en chatouiller le lobe. Parvenant à la jonction de son cou et d'une de ses épaules graciles, il mordit, sans toutefois lui faire de mal. Il soupesa sa peau avec révérence et attention traçant chaque courbe de son corps pour découvrir ce qui la ferait gémir. Il continua vers ses longues jambes fuselées et posa ses lèvres derrière un genou. Il vit Sara haleter. Il recommença de nouveau pour la voir fermer les yeux en appréciant. Ne tenant plus, elle planta ses ongles dans la chair de son dos. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
"Non pas tout de suite !" elle lui envoya quelques insanités ce qui le fit rigoler. Il déposa sa main contre son bassin et la regarda " Honey attend !"  
  
"GRISS "  
  
"Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'un préservatif qui se trouve à l'avant."  
  
"Oh mince ! " Il revint vers elle tenant son trésor et l'enfila avec son aide. Pour la faire damner un peu plus, il se coucha sur elle tranquillement en lui laissant l'opportunité de s'adapter à son poids. Il lui écarta davantage les cuisses et entra en elle profondément.  
  
"Ah Sweety ! " se récria-t-il au même instant avant d'onduler les hanches. _"Je maudis le jour où j'ai entendu ton nom pour la première fois, je maudis l'instant où mes yeux ont croisés les tiens !"_ Grissom ralentit la cadence de ses ondoiements sentant sa maîtrise habituelle lui échapper. _"Je maudis les saints de t'avoir donnés ce corps d'enfer et une persistance hors du commun !"  
_  
"Gil plus vite... Oh Gil " elle bougeait sous lui avec force. Sara avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait mais pourtant, elle ne se laissait toujours pas aller à la dérive. _Que manquait-il ?_ Grissom s'assit en l'emportant avec lui et elle le chevaucha en serrant ses larges épaules. Poitrine contre poitrine, ils avaient peine à respirer. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme des forcenés. Il vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette.  
  
_"Je maudis le jour où mon cœur a connu la faiblesse, je maudis ce jour de comprendre que le mot amour ne peut rimer qu'avec ton nom ! "_  
  
Des petits cris de satisfaction s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres et la frénésie des leurs ébats augmenta. Il voulait voir son visage " Sara regarde moi ! " elle souleva la tête et le contempla. " Tes yeux ont des paillettes dorées ! " Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et son excitation s'accrue. Il la pénétra plus fort, lui rendant coups de reins pour coups de rein.  
  
"Regarde ce que tu me fais Gil, je...je... t'ai... ! " il crut devenir fou. Dans sa voix perçait une urgence mais pas l'abandon. "Je te maudis Sara Sidle, vilaine sorcière ! " Sa raison s'envola lorsqu'elle lui cria : " Je suis tienne ! ". _Il l'avait enfin, son abandon, sa victoire, sa totale reddition !_ Dans un râle profond il lui dit tout bonnement : "Je t'aime à en mourir ! "  
  
Ces mots que même un nuage de volupté ne pouvait couvrir, firent révulser Sara qui jouit sans préemption. Grissom la suivit un court laps de temps après, heureux.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Brève séparation**  
  
Les membres ankylosés Sara s'éveilla. Prenant soin de ne pas bouger Grissom qui dormait à son flanc, elle saisit sa lampe de poche puis respira un bon coup. Soulevant son crayon, elle inscrivit un mot sur un bout de papier qu'elle épingla ensuite sur le siège. Sans plus attendre, elle quitta le périmètre et se dirigea tout droit vers la route la plus proche. Parvenant à son but, elle héla les voitures passantes. Une seule s'arrêta à sa hauteur et une vielle dame qui lui parut sympathique la fit monter à bord. Reconnaissante, Sara lui sourit timidement avant de jeter un œil vers le chemin qui la menait directement à _lui_.  
  
Nageant en plein Eden, Grissom tenait dans le creux de ses bras une adorable naïade lui rappelant ... _Sara !_  
  
"Sara " murmura-il câlinement avant de la chercher de ses mains. Lorsque ses poignes se refermèrent sur le vide, son cœur s'accéléra frénétiquement. "SARA ! " il hurlait maintenant comme un cinglé, ouvrant la portière à toute volée. Il obtint pour toute réponse, l'écho de sa propre voix désespérée.  
  
"Merde, où es-tu Sara ! " réfléchissant rapidement, il en conclu qu'elle ne pouvait être loin vu l'obscurité. S'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main nerveuse, il chercha tout de même de ses yeux sa silhouette. Accablé par sa mauvaise fortune, il s'installa de nouveau sur le siège arrière du véhicule en espérant son retour. Il crut alors déceler le bruit d'un papier froissé. Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas remarqué la petite note qui gisait près de lui. La saisissant, il du faire un effort considérable pour se concentrer :  
  
**J'avais besoin de réfléchir S.**  
  
Quoi c'est tout ! tonna-t-il. Sara s'était éclipsée en douce, l'abandonnant seul avec ses remords qui le grugeaient. D'un geste rageur, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa lampe. Ne trouvant rien, il comprit qu'elle la lui avait probablement chipée avant de le quitter. _Pourquoi diable avait-elle eu recourt à ce genre de stratagème ? N'était-il pas plus facile de discuter et de trouver des solutions à leur dilemme ?_ Confus, il tortilla le papier de sa main en se promettant que plus jamais il ne souffrirait comme en ce moment.  
  
_" Si elle veut la guerre et bien elle va l'avoir ! "_ se jura-t-il avant de distinguer au loin une grande clarté.  
  
"M. Grissom c'est moi Hodges, je suis venu vous cherchez "  
  
"Enfin !"  
  
"Je suis désolé pour ce contretemps mais...où est Sidle ? " dit-il en regardant de part et d'autre. Peu désireux d'entendre les jérémiades de son subordonné, Grissom lui décrocha un regard mortel qui l'incita au silence absolu. Le spécialiste ne poursuivit pas son interrogatoire mais leva quand même un sourcil inquisiteur. Inconfortable, son supérieur lui donna la première réponse qui lui vint en tête.  
  
"Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! "  
  
__

_À l'autre bout de la ville..._

"Merci Mildred !"  
  
"Oh mais de rien ! Reposez-vous et ne laisser pas les doutes vous mobilisez. Soyez forte ! "  
  
"Pardon ... je " avant qu'elle n'aie pu terminer sa phrase, la voiture s'engagea déjà sur la route la laissant perplexe. Secouant le crâne, elle entra dans l'édifice. Malgré son épuisement, elle se devait de garder la tête froide pour s'affranchir définitivement de tous ses traquas.

_À quelques kilomètres..._

"M. Grissom je ne suis pas un jet, je dois respecter les limites de vitesse" protesta Hodges.  
  
"Argh !" fut-il les dents serrées. Son confrère avait raison mais Gil était hanté par le fantôme de Sara, ce qui lui faisait perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Tout ce qui comptait désormais, était de la retrouver au plus vite et de la faire réagir. Ils allaient devoir s'affronter de nouveau. Cette idée ne lui déplu pas au contraire, il allait enfin obtenir des réponses à ses observations.  
  
_"Oh cette fois-ci Sara, tu verras !"_ Le véhicule s'immobilisa et Grissom tempêta. Quand il vit cependant l'enseigne du département de police, il s'excusa poliment auprès d'Hodges qui le regarda en s'éloignant rapidement les mains élevées. Pour la seconde fois, Grissom se sentit honteux.  
  
Tous les experts semblaient être de retour mais après un bref coup d'œil dans la salle de conférence, une seule manquait à l'appel.  
  
"Catherine où est Sara ? " lui demanda l'homme.  
  
"Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi ? Que ce passe-t-il Gil ? " Greg, Nick et Warrick le dévisagèrent. Catherine scruta Grissom du regard elle aussi. Il avait une mine effroyable, presque hagarde. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si désorienté, à la recherche de ses mots.  
  
"Nous avons besoin de nos meilleurs agents...et...euh...où en étais-je encore "  
  
"Tu parlais de Sara et de l'enquête. Gil, je crois que tu as besoin de repos tout comme nous d'ailleurs " commenta Catherine "Cette soirée est si pénible ! "  
  
_Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point..._  
  
"Oui, je disais donc..." Une ombre passa discrètement dans le couloir avant de se déplacer vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Gil su qu'il s'agissait immédiatement de Sara puisque ses muscles tressautèrent et qu'il sentit une étincelle le long de son épine dorsale. Il était alerte, prêt pour l'assaut.  
  
Au supplice, Sara salua ses collègues avant demander à Grissom ce qu'elle avait ratée. La vue de son bien-aimé lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et le léger picotement qu'elle sentit dans le creux de ses entrailles ne l'aida pas du tout. Oyant sans cesse le cri de triomphe de Grissom après l'amour, elle eut la nausée. S'assoyant en vitesse, elle pâlit sous le choc. Soucieux, Greg bondit.  
  
"Sara tout va bien ? " elle fit signe que oui.  
  
"Bon reprenons. Greg, Nick et Warrick, vous allez analyser tous vos échantillons. Cath tu es en charge ce soir. Sara tu peux partir chez toi tu as congé ".  
  
"Non tout va bien, je veux élucider ce meurtre !"  
  
"D'autres viendront ! Tu rentres maintenant "  
  
Déchaînée, elle cracha son venin " Il n'en est pas question. Depuis quand me retires-tu des enquêtes hein ? " Ses adjoints sortirent en trombe, sentant la tension montée.  
  
"N'oubli pas que j'ai ce pouvoir Sara. C'est ma décision ! " _Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait...  
_  
"Ah bon ! nous y voilà donc. Tu as le contrôle et moi je dois obéir !"  
  
"Lorsque tu seras dans ma position tu pourras faire ce que bon te semblera. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui dirige un point c'est tout ! "  
  
"Comment puis-je être à ta place hein ? Dis le moi puisque la promotion m'a été enlevée ! "  
  
"Cesse de pleurnicher Sidle et rentre chez toi "  
  
"Quoi ? Maintenant tu veux régenter ma vie, qu'est-ce qui t'en donne le droit ? " Sans plus d'égard, l'expert mit de l'ordre dans ses dossiers et replaça ses lunettes. Sara le regardait, consternée par son manque de civisme. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre à ses boutades, trop acharné à créer une diversion.  
  
"C'est bien Grissom, continu à t'absorber de ton travail et peut-être que dans cinquante ans tu finiras par relever la tête. Il sera alors trop tard je crois ! " décréta-t-elle. Le visage impassible, le superviseur leva son regard sur elle.  
  
"Toi dans cinquante ans, tu seras toujours aussi implacable "  
  
"Correction mon cher ! je serais alors que toi..." elle le toisa tout en laissant traîner sa phrase. Il leva les épaules et lui pointa la porte. Lui offrant sa plus jolie révérence, elle sortit.  
  
Grissom ramassa ses feuillets et éteignit la lumière de la salle. Les choses avaient dégringolées mais il allait sans doute régler ses comptes avec elle très bientôt. Interpellant un taxi, il s'immobilisa quelques heures plus tard près d'un immeuble.

**Transitions  
**

Sara farfouilla rageusement dans son bol de pop-corn tout en tâchant de comprendre les motivations de son superviseur. Elle n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais. Ses interrogations furent cependant détournées par l'annonce d'un invité inattendu.  
  
"Qui est-ce ?"  
  
"Le grand méchant loup ! "  
  
Reconnaissant la voix, elle recula et pris appuis sur le mur contigu.  
  
"Ouvre Sara ! " quémanda-t-il doucement via l'interphone.  
  
"Pas question, vas-t'en "  
  
Optant pour une autre solution, Gil sonna chez le concierge. Celui-ci vint ouvrir le regard méprisant "Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ?"  
  
La gorge sèche, l'expert s'apprêtait à jouer de ruse. " Désolé pour les inconvénients mais je fais parti du département de police. Voici ma carte" Il sortit son document et le lui présenta. Souriant bêtement l'homme le laissa passer.  
  
"Que s'est-il pass ? Je suis toujours le dernier inform !"  
  
"Une personne proche d'une certaine Sara Sidle nous as affirmée qu'elle tentait de la rejoindre depuis plusieurs jours mais sans succès. Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'elle se porte bien "  
  
"Oh je comprends monsieur l'agent. Appartement 7 A. Je vous accompagne ? "  
  
"Non je saurais trouver facilement. Merci encore !" Grimpant les marches une à une, Grissom se mit à rire à gorge déployée.  
  
_Il était venu mais dans quel intérêt ?_ Sara ferma les yeux, toujours appuyée contre le mur. On frappa à la porte. _" Encore cette enquiquineuse de voisine ! "_ Tirant le verrou, elle entrouvrit la porte. Elle manqua tomber à la renverse lorsqu'on poussa plus fort de l'autre côté.  
  
"Au se..." Grissom vint plaquer sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ameute tout l'étage. Passant le seuil, il referma la porte de sa main libre puis adossa Sara contre le même rempart où elle s'était trouvée auparavant.  
  
"Si je te relâche, vas-tu crier ? " Sara n'était pas folle. Elle savait que si elle réveillait ses voisins, elle risquerait la résiliation de son bail. Elle fit non de la tête et il retira sa main. La bouche enfin libérée, elle referma ses dents sur la chair entre le pouce et l'index de Grissom.  
  
"Ah !" il suffoqua de colère "Non mais tu es FOLLE ou quoi ? "  
  
"C'est pour m'avoir fait peur et pour t'être comporté comme un vrai sauvage !"  
  
"Moi sauvage mais regarde qui parle ! "  
  
Il n'était qu'à deux centimètre de son visage et elle respira son haleine. Elle sentait également autre chose d'infiniment plus troublant. Elle s'ébroua et ses joues rosirent soudainement.  
  
"Que s'est-il passé hein Sara ?  
  
Les paupières closes, elle laissa les vibrations de sa voix tanguer sur son cou offert.  
  
"Comment as-tu pu être si inconsciente et partir en pleine nuit avec un inconnu ? "  
  
"J'étais entre bonnes mains !"  
  
"Je m'en fiche Sara, tu nous a foutu la frousse ! " Gil pressa son avant- bras pour lui soutirer une réponse plausible. " Réalises-tu seulement ce que tu as fait ? " Elle secoua la tête incapable de formuler une singulière phrase. Déroutée, elle laissa retomber les épaules et une seule larme roula sur sa joue. Il la relâcha alors. Perdant son support, elle se laissa glisser tout doucement le long de la cloison en enjoignant les mains devant son visage. Grissom se mit à genoux devant elle et repoussa ses mains. Se faisant, il vint poser son front contre le sien et ferma lui aussi les yeux. D'une voix à peine audible, elle le pria de partir.  
  
"Pour l'amour de Dieu Griss, va-t-en ! ". Une douleur sourde tenaillait le cœur de la jeune femme. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il lui serait difficile de contenir son chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ainsi défaite à nouveau. Elle devait résister jusqu'à son départ, elle devait _lui résister !  
_  
"Il n'en est pas question Sara, je reste ! " il l'a sentit bouger avant de vite réaliser qu'elle tremblait incontrôlablement. Entendant une faible lamentation, il décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Erreur, la souffrance qui se lisait sur le visage ruisselant de Sara le fit hoqueter. S'écroulant à sa droite, il lissa ses cheveux de ses doigts crispés puis se massa la nuque.  
  
"Quoi, tu vas avoir une migraine ? " parvint-il à comprendre malgré tout ce brouhaha d'émotions qui se joutait dans son fort intérieur. "Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ça ? "  
  
_Ça_, ce mot bête qu'il avait utilisé pour définir leur liaison se retournait maintenant contre lui.  
  
"Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses, je n'aurais jamais du te mettre dans une pareille position devant les autres. Je regrette de m'être emporté de la sorte.  
  
Sara se releva d'un bond et vint agripper de toutes ses forces la bordure de son canapé, les paroles de son amant bourdonnant encore au creux de son oreille. Elle ne l'entendit jamais se rapprocher. Souplement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille menue et l'accola contre lui. Tous les bruits ambiants s'estompèrent brusquement, les lumières vacillèrent et une pluie d'émotions les happa car plus rien au monde ne subsistait que ces deux protagonistes enlacés.  
  
Elle brisa ce magique instant en repoussant les bras qui l'enserraient. " Je veux que tu PARTES ! " crachat-elle à plein poumon " Je veux que tu sortes de mon existence, de mes pensées, de mon ..."  
  
Gil était à présent furibond : "Tu veux que je laisse le champs libre à un autre abruti ?" demanda-t-il incapable de ne pas la froisser. " Tu ne souhaites vraiment qu'une de ces pathétiques idylles ou bien...Pourquoi refuses-tu systématiquement de me dire ce qui te tourmente ? "  
  
"Pare ce que toi-même tu ne le fais pas Grissom ! " lui affirma-t-elle presque sifflante.  
  
_L'air commençait sérieusement __manquer...  
_  
"Tu es fermé comme une huître et je suis las de susciter des réactions chez toi. Je suis fatigué de devoir accepter ma triste réalit ! "  
  
"Mais de quelle triste réalité parles-tu donc ?  
  
"Hmph ! tu m'agaces "  
  
"Je ne comprends rien à ton comportement "  
  
"As-tu suivi les indices lorsque nous avons BAIS ou était tu trop consumer par l'extase ? " ragea-t-elle à bout de nerfs.  
  
L'homme près d'elle faillit s'étouffer. Plus question de mentir ou de rester muet maintenant. "Alors selon toi nous avons bais ? "  
  
Interdite et le regard défiant, elle lui répondit : "Tu y étais non ? "  
  
Grissom pinça les lèvres puis quelques secondes plus tard un lent sourire vint se dessiner sur celles-ci. "En effet, j'y étais. Dans mon livre à moi cependant, ce que nous avons accomplis était bien plus qu'un acte bestial et instinctif. Ce que nous avons fait Sara, s'appelle ..."  
  
_Non, il allait une fois de plus la confondre, la mêler, lui donner des excuses banales pour ne pas se dévoiler_, pensa-t-elle. Les paroles de Gil pouvaient être à la fois cruelles, amères mais elles pouvaient être également caressantes voir même grisantes. Sara refusa tout de même de l'écouter et se dirigea vers sa chambre en posant les mains sur ses oreilles.  
  
L'entomologiste s'élança à sa poursuite et lui ôta tranquillement les mains de ses orifices. "Sara, cela s'appelle ..."  
  
" Tais-toi ! " dit-elle "Tu n'as rien à dire que je ne sais pas déjà. Nous avons fait une erreur, une bêtise, une bévue que tu regrettes tristement."  
  
Relâchant les bras de la brunette, il dû admettre que ces mots lui avaient effleurés l'esprit un court instant. "Laisses moi parler Sara, écoutes-moi !" la requête proférée d'une toute petite voix assaillie la jeune femme qui renonça alors à protester.  
  
"Je ne regrette pas Sara " elle le fouilla du regard lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin vers son compagnon. "Comment pourrais-je ! " le corps et l'esprit meurtris, elle sentit une vive lassitude l'envahir.  
  
"Nous avons fait l'amour Sara ! " elle chancela. "Nous nous sommes donné l'un à l'autre avec ferveur, passion et bien plus encore ! " elle défaillit de nouveau. "Je sais que tu m'as accordé bien plus que tu ne le laisses sous entendre ". Cette fois, elle oublia comment retrouver son souffle et ouvrit grand les yeux. "Sara, j'ai suivi les preuves et même dans le feu de la passion, j'en suis venu qu'à une seule conclusion!

"La—quelle ?"  
  
"Celle-ci " répondit-il l'aguichant avant de prendre possession de sa bouche vermeille.  
  
Hésitante, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'appel impatient de Grissom. Néanmoins, quand une langue aussi soyeuse que le crêpe l'agaça timidement, elle rendit les armes. La tendre lamentation s'élevant du gosier de Gil la fit redoubler d'ardeur et elle s'accrocha désespérément à son cou. Comme un objet sacré, l'homme la souleva et la déposa sur le sofa.  
  
"Sensuelle Sara, comment ne pas t'aimer " chuchota-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.  
  
"Oh ! "  
  
"Si exquise ! "  
  
Il entreprit de la dépouiller de sa tenue. Elle garda les yeux clos voulant savourer chacune de ses remarques et chacun de ses gestes. Il s'arrêta net et contempla son corps affable. "Aussi tentant qu'un trésor Maya ! " ricana-t-il un bref moment puis d'un ton trahit par l'excitation, il lui déclara qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi attisé par une autre femme.  
  
"Griss, cesse de te moquer de moi ! " marmonna-t-elle langoureusement. Le visage couvert de sueur, le quinquagénaire vint embrasser le bout de son nez charmant avant de passer une main fébrile sur son ventre lisse. Elle se cambra à la rencontre de sa paume. " Satine et saharienne comme une fleur baignée par les halos du soleil "  
  
"Aaah ! " Sara se soûla de toute les sensations qui déferlaient en elle et il pu lire le trouble qu'il proliférait sur son faciès radieux. Tout en prolongeant ses caresses adroites sur ce corps olympien, Grissom la louangea suavement jusqu'à la faire trépider.  
  
"Mon cœur ! regarde moi et ne dis rien "  
  
Arrivant à peine à s'exécuter, elle se mordit la lèvre en apercevant son regard fiévreux. Nerveux, il maintint la tête de la jolie femme fermement et plongea ses prunelles dans son regard de braise.  
  
"Je t'aime Sara Sidle ! " éperdue, elle avala vivement de la salive.  
  
L'épée de Damoclès qui le menaçait jour et nuit au-dessus de sa tête, disparue lorsqu'il extirpa de sa poitrine cette franche confession. Il était finalement délivré de ces mois entiers de frustrations et de douleurs. Il pouvait enfin respirer allègrement puisqu'elle connaissait désormais la plus pure des vérités.  
  
Le contemplant avec tendresse, elle ne pu réprimer son envi de parler.  
  
"Gil je ..."  
  
"Chhhut ! je sais Honey, je sais "  
  
"Non tu ne sais pas à quel point !"  
  
"C'est simple Sara, montre le moi comme la dernière fois."  
  
Elle roucoula sous sa bouche friande avant d'encercler de ses mains possessives le visage de son bien-aimé.  
  
"Je t'aime aussi Gilbert Grissom ! "

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
